Transformers Season Four
by Tailsgfriend
Summary: The crew is teamed together as Optimus Prime, Bulkhead, Rachet, Prowl, Bumblebee, and Sari search for AllSpark pieces on Cybertron. Will their differences cause them to fail? Will new romances bud? ProwlxBumblebee later on SarixOC later on
1. Reconnecting

Prowl sat in his room trying to meditate, but his mind kept drifting away. Everyone was going their seperate ways, Optimus Prime was leading his own new team, he was now right hand man of Ultra Magnus. Bumblebee was now in the elite gaurd. Bulkhead was working on space bridges. Rachet was teaching med bots. Even Sari, who was finding her creators. Prowl sighed, he missed when everyone was on Earth, even if it was annoying sometimes.

Prowl heard a knock on the door and got up from where he was sitting and left his room. Prowl approached the door, curious to who was visiting him. When Prowl answered it he stood face to face with Jazz, his best friend in the elite gaurd. "Hi Jazz, come in." Prowl said allowing the bot in. "So what brings you here?" Prowl asked as he and Jazz sat down at his table. "Through a rookie accident, the All Spark has been broken down into several pieces, and shot acoss Cybertron." Jazz paused before continueing. "Ultra Magnus wants to put together a team to get all the pieces of the All Spark back before the decepticons get them, he's wondering if you'd be part of the team." Prowl slapped his hand to his faceplate how could someone be so stupid. Even Bumblebee never did anything that stupid. Prowl sighed, he knew that the pieces had to be found, but did Prowl want to work with a new team to find it? But Prowl knew his choice already. "Fine I'll do it." Prowl decided, knowing that he had to do this for Cybertron. "Just who else is on the team?" Prowl asked. "Oh don't worry I think you'll like them." Jazz replied with a smile.

"Come on, we need to go see Ultra Magnus and meet the rest of your team." Jazz said getting up from where he was sitting. Prowl got up and followed Jazz out of the house. The two walked in silence as they head towards Cybertron's main base, where Ultra magnus, the elite gaurd, and Primes live. _Maybe I'll see Bumblebee and Optimus there. _Prowl thought to himself. When they got to the main base Jazz didn't slow down his pace, so Prowl didn't have time to look around and see if he could spot Optimus or Bumblebee. Jazz led Prowl to two large doors and motioned him to enter, Prowl guessed this was where he was seeing Ultra Magnus and his new team.

Prowl waved goodbye and pushed the doors open entering the room. Prowl was surprised with what he saw, his old team. There Ultra Magnus stood in front of Optimus Prime, Rachet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Sari. Prowl stood there and stared for a momment trying to figure out what was going on. "Prowl, join your team." Ultra Magnus said snapping Prowl out of his thoughts. Prowl walked over and joined the others. "You may have wondered why I picked you to be part of the team to find the All Spark. It is because you six have the skills a team should have." Ultra Magnus paused, looking at the six before he continued. "Bravery, Knowledge, strength, speed, love, and stealth. All put together a good team, without one the team is incomplete. I want you to use these skills to get back all the pieces of the All Spark." Ultra Magnus said, waiting another momment before speaking again. "We have prepared a ship for the team, and tonight you are to pack, and get a good recharge. I want to see you tomorrow at 6:00 in the morning for you to board the ship and leave. I'll see you tomorrow." Ultra Magnus said leaving the room.

"Well, long time no see!" Bumblebee said with a laugh, breaking the awkward silence. "Just when I thought I wouldn't see you again." Rachet said with a grumble walking away. "I know you're really happy to see us!" Bumblebee yelled over to him before turning back to everyone else. "We should have lunch or something, catch up on stuff." Sari suggested. "I'm up for it." Bumblebee said. "Me too." Bulkhead added. "I have some paperwork I have to do, sorry." Optimus said flatly walking away. "Jeez, ever since he became Ultra Magnus' right hand man he has been a total jerk." Bumblebee said crossing his arms. "I heard that and I don't think you should talk about your team leader like that." Optimus yelled angrily over to the yellow bot befor him and Rachet left the room. Bumblebee stuck his glossa out towards where they left. "Well, I've missed a lot." Prowl said, surprised in what just happened. Optimus a jerk? And now Bumblebee hates him, Optimus used to be like a father to Bumblebee. "How about you, Prowl?" Sari asked breaking Prowl's thoughts. "Sure." Prowl replied.

"I know this really good place that I went to while I was searching for my parents." Prowl heard Sari say to Bulkhead as she walked off. Prowl stayed back a momment, thinking about how ironic it was that they were all reunited again. "Prowl you coming?" Bumblebee asked, snapping Prowl out of his thoughts. Prowl noticed Sari and Bulkhead were out of sight, for some reason Bumblebee stayed behind with him. "Yeah, sorry I just got lost in thought." Prowl said walking over to Bumblebee. The two walked in silence for a little while, it was weird Prowl's spark pulled towards Bumblebee, it took him extra force to stay apart from the yellow bot. "I've actually missed when we were on Earth. Not that the elite gaurd is bad or anything, just there's something that I had on Earth with the team that I don't have now in the elite gaurd." Bumblebee started to say grasping Prowl's attention. "Sure I have friends, but our old team used to be like a family. And I missed that a lot." Bumblebee finished. "That's one of the most smartest and deepest things I ever heard you say." Prowl admited with a little chuckle. "Well I didn't just get upgrades from the elite gaurd." Bumblebee replied laughing. The two found Sari and Bulkhead waiting for them in front of a diner . "Hey you two love birds, we were wondering where you were." Sari joked. "Haha very funny Sari." Bumblebee said walking into the diner. Sari and Bulkhead started laughing, Prowl just stood there a little confused.

Bumblebee opened the diner's door. "Are you guys coming? I got us a table." Bumblebee said going back into the diner. Bulkhead, Sari, and Prowl entered the diner, going to the table where Bumblebee sat. "So how's the search for your creators going?" Prowl asked Sari. "Not so good, I don't have anything. Basically any information I gathered left me to a dead end." Sari replied. "Well at least that means you don't have any distractions when we're searching for the All Spark pieces." Bulkhead said looking on the bright side. "So what has our cyber ninja been up to?" Bumblebee asked resting his head on his hands pretending to look interested. "Same as usual, meditating, and training." Prowl answered. "Well you're boring." Bumblebee said flatly, getting elbowed by Sari, who sat next to him.

The waiter finally came over, letting everyone order their food then walked off. "So all of this is going to be like it used to back on Earth. All of us living together." Bulkhead said. "Yeah, except I think someone learned to stop their pranks." Prowl said eyeing Bumblebee suspiciously. "Oh, quiet the opposite, I learned how to make bigger and better pranks, but you have nothing to worry about now Prowl. At the momment I'm pretty sure my pranks will be centered around Rachet and Optimus." Bumblebee said with a devious smile. "I don't think it would be a good idea to do that to the team leader." Bulkhead said. "Don't worry, now I found out how to make it look completely an accident now." Bumblebee told the three. "I'll keep that in mind if I piss you off." Prowl said with a slight chuckle. "Oh I don't think you need to worry about that." Sari said with a little giggle eyeing Bumblebee, who was strangly blushing, out of the corner of her eye. "Wait Wha-" Prowl started to say but was cut off by the waiter. "Here's your food." he said placing everyone's food in front of them.

The four ate in an awkward silence, not sure what to talk about. Sari every once in a while would give Bumblebee a knowingly stare, and Bumblebee started to notice. "What is it!" Bumblebee asked angrily as he finished his lunch. "You know what it is. Our conversation last night on the phone, and what you told me about-." Sari started to say but was cut off. "Sari this definitly isn't a good time to bring this up!" Bumblebee said angrily, motioning with his eyes to Prowl, luckily the black and golden mech didn't notice. "Fine, fine. But it's going to have to come out sometime." Sari said in defeat. "I know." Bumblebee said sounding a little upset. "Ok, am I the only one who is not following here?" Prowl asked utterly confused. "No I have no clue either." Bulkhead said. "Let's keep it that way." Bumblebee said as he got up to go pay the check.

The two mechs looked at Sari as if asking for an answer. "Sorry, but its his call on wether he wants you guys to know." Sari said. "Ok, well I'm going home I'll see you guys tomorrow." Bulkhead said before walking off. "I better go too, bye Prowl bye Bee." Sari said as she waved to Bumblebee and walked off. Bumblebee walked back over to where Prowl was. "Want me to walk you back to the main base, I live right near there so it wouldn't be a problem." Prowl offered. "Sure." Bumblebee said, as he and Prowl left the diner.

"So have you met anyone special?" Bumblebee asked as he was walking with Prowl. "No, I haven't even been out that much." Prowl replied. "Oh, well maybe you'll find someone soon." Bumblebee said, as if trying to give Prowl hope. "I don't really care that much though, I don't try to look for anyone." Prowl replied, Bumblebee just nodded in responce. "So does that cyberninja stuff ever get tireding?" Bumblebee asked. "At first yeah, but the more you practice the easier it gets." Prowl replied. "Do you think you could maybe teach me?" Bumblebee asked, Prowl was surprised he never thought Bumblebee was interested in that type of stuff. "Sure." Prowl answered. _Maybe Bumblebee is maturing. _Prowl thought to himself. Prowl noticed they already approached the main base. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Prowl said. Prowl was surprised when Bumblebee walked over to him and hugged him, Prowl kinda liked the feeling of the yellow bot's warmth. "It was great to see you again." Bumblebee said seperating from the hug and starting to walk away. "Bye." He said as he waved to Prowl and turned around heading to the main base.

Prowl started to walk back to his house. Thoughts of his old team drifting through his processor. _Everyone changed, Optimus was a jerk, Rachet was even grumpier, Sari was way more nosey and obnoxious, Bulkhead was more quiet and cautious, and Bumblebee... He was smarter, funnier, more mischevious. _Prowl thought to himself. Prowl hoped Bumblebee wasn't dating, something angered him about the thought of that. Prowl looked at the bright side that he is still basically the same Bumblebee just more social and devious. Something about the yellow bot was different. Prowl shook off all of his thoughts as he realized he was at his house. Prowl entered his house and went to his room packing up everything he wanted to bring aboard the ship. After he was done packing Prowl laid down on his berth and shut his optics, as he slowly drifted off into recharge.


	2. Boarding

Bumblebee opened his optics, it was time to go board the ship that would be his home for who knows how long. Bumblebee got up from his berth, grabbed his bags, and left his room. Bumblebee walked off to where the boarding section is. When Bumblebee got there, everyone else was waiting for him. "Finally now we can get going." Sari said as everyone started to enter the ship. When Bumblebee got on he was surprised, it was pretty big. Bumblebee quickly went to where all the rooms were so he could claim his own room. When Bumblebee picked his room, he put all his bags in and started to unpack. "Nice room Bee." Bumblebee turned around to see Sari. "Haha yeah. Where's your room?" Bumblebee asked. "Over here." Sari said as she opened the door to her room, which was right next to Bumblebee's.

Bumblebee noticed Prowl walking with his bags, and saw that he picked the room right across from Bumblebee. When Bumblebee looked back at Sari she was smiling at him. "What?" Bumblebee asked, then sighed realizing what she was smiling at. "It's just a crush..." Bumblebee said as Sari laughed. "Yeah that could turn into something more, especially since you're living with him. Now I'll know what's going on if I hear loud banging." Sari joked. "That probably won't ever happen... I don't think he even likes me." Bumblebee said doubtfully. "Bumblebee, you liked Prowl ever since we were back on Earth! You need to step up your game!" Sari said to the yellow bot. "And I'm starting to think it's more than a crush." Sari said crossing her arms. "Well I don't think that matters, he hasn't ever shown an interest in me." Bumblebee said with a sigh. Sari opened her mouth to say something but was cut off as Bulkhead walked in. "Optimus wants us in the control room so we can leave." Bulkhead said walking out of the room. Sari and Bumblebee got up and left the room heading towards the control room.

********************************************************** "I'm tired." Sari said with a yawn as she walked out of the control room with Bumblebee. "I know, we spent half the night searching for All Spark pieces, and we didn't find anything!" Bumblebee said angrily. Optimus had ordered Sari and Bumblebee to go recharge, since they were the youngest out of the whole team. Sari was ok with it since she was beat, but Bumblebee was a little upset he didn't like being treated like a kid, and he was also upset that they didn't find anything the whole time they were searching. "Well at least you got to sit next to Prowl the whole night." Sari said causing Bumblebee to blush. "Yeah, still! Even he treats me like a kid!" Bumblebee said angrily. "Well we can't really do anything about it right now can we? I think we should just recharge, and then tomorrow you can come up with one of your crazy plans." Sari said walking into her room. Bumblebee sighed, and walked into his own room.

Bumblebee sat down on his berth, when was he going to start being treated like an adult? _It's not fair! How will I ever get Prowl to like me if he still treats me like a kid? _Bumblebee thought to himself. Bumblebee slammed his faceplate to his hands, he didn't know what to do. Bumblebee had to come up with a plan, he had to act more mature. So that means no more pranks, less jokes, more responsible, and less childish! _This is going to be hard... _Bumblebee thought to himself as he realized how much he was going to have to change. Bumblebee quickly shut off his optics and laid down on his berth as he heard footsteps come near his door. Bumblebee heard his door open as he offlined his optics and pretended to be in recharge. _Who would come in my room to check on me? _Bumblebee wondered. Bumblebee heard the door start to close and he quickly onlined his optics to see who it was. When Bumblebee onlined his optics he saw a black hand close the door. "Prowl?" Bumblebee said to himself.

***Flashback***

Bumblebee was in his room, he refused to go out at the momment, Wasp was still on the loose. Bumblebee almost got offlined by Wasp, who used an electric paint job to pretend to be Bumblebee. It kinda upset Bumblebee that no one listened to him and he almost got arrested. Bumblebee shuddered remembering the feeling of the static cuffs on his wrists. That is not something a bot wants to experience. Bumblebee was surprised at one point Prowl protected him from the jettwins. That made Bumblebee a bit less angry about everything. "I wish Sari was ok!" Bumblebee said to himself, Sari upgraded herself and went crazy, and now she's in the med bay. Bumblebee had to talk to her about how he was feeling, lately Bumblebee gets nervous when he's around Prowl, gets butterflies in his stomache, and some reason he blushes a lot around him. Bumblebee had an idea of what it was but needed to confirm it with Sari, she knew more about this stuff.

Bumblebee started to realize how hungry he was, It took him a lot of debating but Bumblebee got up and left his room heading for the motor oil. "Bumblebee what are you doing?" Bulkhead asked. "Getting motor oil." Bumblebee replied. "Oh, I just drank the last of it... Sorry." Bulkhead apologized. "Oh, then I'll just wait till we get more..." Bumblebee said as he started to walk away, right when he passed Prowl his stomache started to growl. "Bumblebee if you really need motor oil I'll go with you to get some." Prowl said to the yellow bot. "Ok..." Bumblebee said, as he and Prowl transformed and left the base. Bumblebee was a little surprised Prowl offered to go with him to get motor oil, but Prowl's presence did make him feel safe. "You do know that if Wasp comes to get you again I'll- I mean, we'll protect you." Prowl said, hoping Bumblebee didn't notice. But the yellow bot had noticed his slip, just to save Prowl from embarassment he didn't say anything about it. "Yeah, but I'm just afraid that he'll come when no one is around." Bumblebee said. "You shouldn't feel like that, your practically always with someone, and you could probably face Wasp. Just because he beat you once by surprise doesn't mean he'll beat you again." Prowl reassured. Bumblebee was a little curious why Prowl was trying so hard to make him feel better.

Right when the two got to the store they got the motor oil and left. There was an unusual silence betweent the two, it was especially weird since Bumblebee was there. "Well you're quiet for once." Prowl said. "Huh? Oh, heh sorry I was just thinking..." Bumblebee said awkwardly, hoping Prowl wouldn't ask any questions. "What about?" Prowl asked curious. "Uh, all the things that happened today, with the whole Wasp thing." Bumblebee lied, since the thing he was really thinking about was Prowl. Something made Bumblebee really like Prowl. When the two got back Bumblebee took his motor oil and went to his room. That was the first conversation him and Prowl had that didn't end with Prowl throwing a shuriken in Bumblebee's optics. He needed to think.

Prowl really was acting nice to him lately, which was weird it seemed like Prowl hated him. Bumblebee started to realize where his feelings for Prowl were. He liked Prowl, not like a friend, but he had what humans call a 'crush' on Prowl. Maybe even more. Something that kinda bugged him was Prowl was a mech, just like him. For Cybertronians, a mech liking another mech was kinda weird, and frowned upon. So Bumblebee knew that he should only tell Sari, since she is probably the only person to accept it. Bumblebee didn't know what he should do, should he tell Prowl? Bumblebee shook off the thought, Prowl wouldn't like him back.

Suddenly Bumblebee noticed his door open and saw Prowl come in. "Prowl?" Bumblebee asked curious why the black and gold mech was in his room. "Oh, hi Bumblebee. I was just coming to check if you were ok..." Prowl said awkwardly. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." Bumblebee said. There was an awkward silence before Bumblebee spoke up again. "Do you think once we get back to Cybertron I could get on the elite gaurd?" Bumblebee asked. He always wanted to be on the elite gaurd it was his dream, but he got kicked out of boot camp because he took the blame for something Bulkhead did. "Yeah, you've improved a lot over the time we've been here on Earth." Prowl said. "Especially now since Wasp isn't there to ruin it for you." Prowl continued, Bumblebee shuddered at the name Wasp, not knowing Prowl noticed. "Bumblebee you shouldn't worry about Wasp, he's not going to hurt you anymore. Your safe here with us." Prowl said as he sat down next to Bumblebee on his berth. "I don't know I just remember the times at bootcamp, and now how he almost offlined me several times, I don't know it just bothers me." Bumblebee said looking down at the floor. "Don't let Wasp bother you like that. You wont be offlined, if he even tries he'll have to deal with me... and everyone else." Prowl said walking off seeing that he reassured Bumblebee."

***End of Flashback***

_He still checks on me. _Bumblebee thought to himself, surprised. Prowl still worried about him. So in some ways you could say Prowl cares about him. This made Bumblebee smile, maybe he did have a chance. Bumblebee offlined his optics, and went into recharge.


	3. Free day

Sari woke up to a knock on her door, "Come in." She said drosily. Bumblebee walked in looking like he had to tell her something important. "Hey Bee." She said as the yellow bot sat down on the floor. He was still a lot taller than her since she was still half human. "Ok I really need to tell you something." Bumblebee said urgently. "When do you not have something to tell me?" Sari asked jokingly, Bumblebee always told her everything that happened to him. "Haha very funny. Ok so you know how I told you a while back how Prowl checked on me the night after the whole Wasp thing, and how I am pretty sure he checked on me every night after that. Well last night I heard someone come up to my door so I pretended to be asleep, and I found out it was Prowl. He still checks up on me while I sleep." Bumblebee said. "Ok that's on the border line of cute and stalkerish." Sari joked, Bumblebee gave her a serious look. "Well I think he really cares about you, more than you think." Sari said. Bumblebee put his faceplate in his hands. "Everythings so confusing!" He said with a groan. "That's what love is like." Sari said patting the yellow mech on the back. "Come on let's get breakfast." Sari said as Bumblebee got up.

The two left the room going to the kitchen, grabbing some energon and sitting down at a table. Prowl came over and sat down too, with his own food. Sari gave Bumblebee a knowingly look, but he pretended he didn't notice. "Optimus found an energy signal for an All Spark piece in a town called Everista. We're going to stop there for a couple days, find the piece and hang out a bit." Prowl said to the two. "Oh, I'm surprised Optimus is letting us do something other than find the pieces." Bumblebee said with a hint of anger. "Bumblebee, why do you hate Optimus?" Sari asked, noticing Bumblebee's anger for Optimus lately. "Power turned him into a heartless aft, and after he gets what he wants he doesn't care about anything else but himself." Bumblebee said walking off angrily. _What, Optimus heartless? What could've happened between them that makes Bumblebee so angry? _Sari wondered. "Well, I wonder what Optimus did to Bumblebee to make him this angry." Prowl said, surprising Sari. _So he does care for Bumblebee. _Sari thought to herself, she was a bit worried that the black and gold mech didn't care for Bumblebee. "I don't know but I haven't ever seen Bumblebee that angry." Sari said, looking at Prowl. "We need to find out what happened." Sari stated. "Ok, I can talk to Bumblebee." Prowl said. Sari bit back the 'Of course.' Knowing that Prowl wouldn't admit anything about liking Bumblebee. "I'll come with you." Sari said walking off with Prowl towards Bumblebee's room.

Prowl knocked on Bumblebee's door before entering with Sari. Bumblebee was sitting on his berth looking deep in thought. "Bee, we need to ask you something." Sari said snapping the yellow mech out of his thoughts. "What happened between you and Optimus?" Sari asked. "I don't want to talk about it." Bumblebee said angrily. "Bumblebee, we're going to have to know what happened in order to make it better. We care about you and want to know what's bothering you." Prowl said. Sari was surprised with how good he was at this. "Fine." Bumblebee said. "We were on a mission, I was put on his team temporarily because one of the bots were getting repairs. Optimus and I were looking for a bomb that we had to destroy, when we found it and deactivated it decepticons were alerted and came to stop us from leaving. Optimus pushed me back so that I fell, and left without me. Leaving me with the decepticons to die. I surprisingly got out, very dented and scratched but I survived, but Optimus took credit for everything, he even said he saved me from the decepticons!" Bumblebee said angrily. "Well, he could change, being with his own team might remind him of the old times." Prowl said reasurring Bumblebee. "Yeah, maybe..." Bumblebee said.

Prowl got up and started looking around Bumblebee's room, Bumblebee seemed to be lost in thought barely noticing. "Prowl's right, Optimus will change, especially now since he's with us! We change a lot of people, remember your ex girlfriend Kara that wwe made completely go crazy." Sari said, earning a laugh from Bumblebee. "Yeah, she was a bitch anyway." Bumblebee said still laughing. "I see you're still into those video games." Prowl said as he was looking in Bumblebee's games. "Yeah, they're fun." Bumblebee said cheerfully. "What ever you say." Prowl said, Bumblebee rolled his eyes at the ninja bot knowing he didn't care for games. "We should play some games after." Sari said. "Yeah, I haven't played Ninja Gladiator in months." Bumblebee said to Sari. "Whats this?" Prowl asked opening a book. Bumblebee realized what it was and instantly swiped it out of the Prowl's hands. "Nothing." Bumblebee said as he put the book in in the drawer next to his bed and locking it. "It's your journal." Sari whispered to Bumblebee who nodded his head. Prowl just kept fishing through Bumblebee's stuff. "Having fun looking at all my stuff?" Bumblebee asked the black and gold mech. "Yeah. You can learn a lot by someone's personal items." Prowl said. "You know they're called personal items for a reason!" Bumblebee said a little annoyed. "You do it to me all the time." Prowl replied still looking at Bumblebee's stuff. "Yeah but you never have anything interesting!" Bumblebee yelled. _Here comes the fighting. _Sari thought as she got up from Bumblebee's berth and left the room, not wanting to be there for the flying shurikens.

"DAMMIT PROWl!" Bumblebee yelled, Sari was confused at first but then when Bumblebee came out the door Sari couldn't help but laugh. Bumblebee had shurikens all over him, one on his eye, one on his aft, one on his arm, and one on his chest plate. "At momments like these I hate him." Bumblebee said as he walked of to the med bay. "Back to old times." Sari said with a sigh. "Prowl, I think you should get out of there before Bumblebee comes back." Sari said waiting till the black and gold mech left the room and went to his own.

Sari walked to the med bay to go see how much Rachet was yelling at Bumblebee, sadly it seemed Rachet was done yelling and got all the shurikens out. Right now he was just wrapping Bumblebee's eye out, Sari guessed he was letting it repair itself since Rachet wanted to teach Bumblebee a lesson. Bumblebee sat up and picked up the shurikens storming off. Sari followed wanting to watch the show. Bumblebee slammed open Prowl's door, the black and gold mech was meditating. Prowl turned around at the yellow bot who was angrily tapping his foot. "Why do you always have to throw those at me!" Bumblebee asked angrily. Prowl just cooly shrugged "It's funny." He replied. "Well you know what I'm keeping the shurikens!" Bumblebee angrily said storming into his own room. Sari just giggled a little. "I hope you know you're not getting those back." Sari said. "Yeah but it's worth it, he's cute when he's angry." Prowl said, face plate reddening as he realized what he said. "L-Like little brother cute... Uh..." Prowl stuttered. "I know what you meant, and don't worry I wont say anything." Sari said with a smile. Prowl sighed, embarrassed with what he just said. Sari left Prowl's room giggling a little bit at Prowl's slip up. _I know way more than I should. _Sari thought to herself regarding the two mech's feelings for eachother.

The two would have to tell eachother their feelings sooner or later. Sari really hoped it was soon, she couldn't stand holding in the secret. Bumblebee and Prowl did make a good couple, they already seemed married with their constant bickering. Sari couldn't imagine how it would be with them as a couple. Would they fight more or less, would they even show their feelings towards eachother, Sari couldn't help but laugh at the thought of the two snuggling up to eachother.

Sari walked into the control room to find Optimus the only one there, he looked really tired. "Hey you've been working a lot shouldn't you take a break?" Sari asked in concern. "I'm fine!" Optimus replied grumpily. Sari wasn't sure wether the leader was just tired so he was acting like this or if what Bumblebee said was true and it was now his personality. "Ok, jeez. Maybe Bumblebee was right." Sari said turning to leave the control room. "What would Bumblebee be right about?" Optimus asked sounding angrgy. "Nothing!" Sari said as she ran to her own room, not wanting to sell out her best friend.

Bulkhead walked into Sari's room, and stood in front of where she sat. "We're all doing a patrol to find the All Spark piece soon. So get ready." Bulkhead said as he walked away out of the room. _Finally we're getting down to business. _Sari thought to herself as she started to pack things she thought she might need.


	4. Found

Prowl knocked on Bumblebee's door, the yellow bot still seemed angry about the shuriken thing. Prowl tried to open Bumblebee's door but it was locked. "Bumblebee it's me Prowl. I'm sorry about the whole shuriken thing. Can you let me in?" Prowl asked. Bumblebee opened the door and let Prowl in. "Bee I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten that angry and shouldn't have went through your stuff." Prowl said to the yellow mech. "I don't really care that you were going through my stuff, but it's annoying how every fight we have ends with a shuriken stuck in me." Bumblebee said. "I'm sorry I wont do it again." Prowl said, pulling Bumblebee in for a hug. Suddenly Prowl felt something stick into his back. Prowl grabbed whatever was in his back and pulled it up to his face to see what it was. Prowl found in his hand one of his own shurikens. Bumblebee stuck a shuriken in Prowl's back. Prowls face turned to anger, and the yellow bot ran out of the room, trying to get away from the cyber ninja.

Prowl ran out and tackled the yellow bot. Bumblebee turned over so he was laying down on his back facing Prowl who was now on top of him. "This is kinda awkward..." Bumblebee said blushing. Prowl started blushing realizing how weird this could look. "Sorry." Prowl said standing up and helping Bumblebee up, forgetting all about the shuriken thing. "I'm just going to... go to my room." Bumblebee said walking away. Prowl went to his own room, he had to meditate. Prowl sat down in his usual position and tried to meditate, but the thought of the yellow and black mech kept coming to his mind. Prowl got up, his comm link started to beep. "Hello?" Prowl answered the comm link. "Come to the control room, we're coming up with a plan." Optimus said over the comm. "Ok." Prowl replied leaving his room.

Prowl walked into the control room, where Optimus was telling everyone the plan. "We're all going together, and we're all working together. That means you too Prowl we don't want to have to teach you what team work is all over again." Optimus said. Prowl found this rather insulting, and was surprised with Bumblebee who looked angry at the comment too. "He wouldn't know teamwork if it bit him in the aft." Bumblebee whispered to Prowl. Prowl silently laughed at Bumblebee's comment knowing it was true. "We can leave you behind if you want." Optimus said angrily to Bumblebee, shutting him up. "Ok come on. Let's go." Optimus said leaving the control room going out of the ship.

Bumblebee was in charge of the radar, so he was going to be giving directions. Prowl stayed back with Bumblebee keeping him company, still feeling bad about the shurikens. Bumblebee still had one of his optics wrapped up. Sari was walking with Bulkhead, for once not hanging out with Bumblebee, but Prowl liked it so now he could be alone with the yellow bot. The radar started to beep faster than its usual beat, Prowl guessed it meant they were close to the All Spark piece. As everyone was walking Bumblebee suddenly stopped. "What are you doing?" Prowl asked the yellow and black mech, all the team was looking back at him. "It's right here." Bumblebee stated looking down at a rock, Prowl noticed the radar was now beeping like crazy. "So one of the All Spark pieces is in this rock?" Bulkhead asked, Bumblebee nodded. "Optimus want to do the honors?" Bumblebee asked flatly stepping away from the rock. Optimus stepped towards the rock and took out his axe. With one swift blow the rock crumbled into pieces, leaving a piece of the All Spark in its place.

"Rachet, take the piece of the All Spark." Optimus ordered the med bot. They all started to walk back to the ship, Bumblebee was still looking down at the radar. Prowl noticed Bumblebee was walking closer to him than usual, Prowl guessed because he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. Prowl wouldn't complain though, he liked being close to the young bot. Bumblebee's arm brushed across Prowl's, snapping the yellow and black mech out of his thoughts. Bumblebee moved away from Prowl mumbling 'Sorry' it was obvious he was embarrassed.

Prowl suddenly heard beeping, that stopped everyone in their tracks. Prowl looked over at Bumblebee who was now looking at the radar. "It's picking up another piece." Bumblebee said, as Prowl walked over to the yellow and black mech looking at the radar with him. "Where is it?" Sari asked. "Right in front of us." Prowl said looking up. Everyone gasped, in front of them was a a large creature, slime dripping down off of it. "So wait you're saying it's inside of that thing!" Bumblebee yelled letting Prowl take the moniter from him. "Yeah, it has to be. It says it's right where that creature." Prowl said.

"Autobots, attack!" Optimus ordered. Bumblebee took out his stingers starting to shoot. Prowl shot his shurikens, while Optimus tried to slice the creature with his hammer. Bulkhead shot out his wrecking ball, almost getting it stuck in the slime. After a while of attacking, everyone started to realize it wasn't working. "Optimus I think this is like the creature we fought when we first arrived on Earth. It has to be fought on the inside." Rachet said. Everyone looked at Bumblebee, the one who solve the problem last time. "You're the smallest, well other than Sari but she'd get hurt. You're going to have to go inside and use your stingers to blow it up." Optimus said to Bumblebee. "Ok, this is so deja vu." Bumblebee said as backed away from the creature so he could get enough speed. "Wish me luck." Bumblebee said as he past by Prowl.

Bumblebee changed into car mode and started full speed towards the creature. When he almost got to the creature he turned into robot mode and jumped into the creatures mouth. Prowl flinched as the creature chewed. _I hope he's ok... _Prowl thought to himself. Prowl saw electicity flow through the creature, Bumblebee must have been using his stingers. Suddenly the creature blew up, sending slime every where. Bumblebee flew up the sky holding on to one of the All Spark pieces, falling into Prowl's arms. Both mechs were blushing, as Prowl was holding Bumblebee wedding style. Prowl put Bumblebee down, realizing everyone was watching them. Bumblebee looked down at the All Spark piece examining it. "Well this managed to be the only clean thing that came out of that creature." Bumblebee said, he was covered in slime but somehow the All Spark was perfectly clean. Bumblebee handed Rachet the All Spark piece, Prowl guessed it was because Bumblebee knew how clumsy he could be.

"Well, we have 9 more pieces to find." Sari said, starting to clean Bumblebee off. Prowl came over to help Sari clean Bumblebee, not noticing that Bumblebee heated with every touch from Prowl. Everyone else started to walk back to the ship leaving the three behind. "Why do we always get left behind?" Sari asked as her and Prowl finished cleaning the slime off Bumblebee. Bumblebee shrugged laughing a bit. The three started to walk back to the ship, they had a long journer ahead of them.


	5. Awkward

Bumblebee woke up to Sari shaking him. "What do you want?" Bumblebee asked. "Optimus wants me, you, and Prowl to search an abandoned warehouse for an All Spark piece." Sari said leaving Bumblebee's room. Bumblebee got up and stretched, he was still tired. Bumblebee groggily left his room, running into Prowl accidently snapping Bumblebee awake. "Sorry!" Bumblebee said to the black and gold mech. "It's ok." Prowl replied. Bumblebee followed Prowl to the door, where they were to meet Sari. "Where's Sari?" Prowl asked. "Probably getting her backpack ready." Bumblebee replied. "I'll be right back." Bumblebee said, he was still a bit tired and wanted to find something to wake him up. Bumblebee opened the fridge, looking for anything that could give him energy. "Oil... oil... high grade... why not." Bumblebee said picking up a can of high grade and walking back to where Prowl was.

"High grade?" Prowl asked the young bot. "Yeah, I need something to wake me up." Bumblebee said. "You sure you can handle it?" Prowl asked. "Prowl I'm not that young, I've had high grade before." Bumblebee said a bit annoyed. _He still treats me like a kid! _Bumblebee thought to himself. There was a momment of silence before Bumblebee started to talk again. "Why do you treat me like a child?" Bumblebee asked, Prowl looked a little shocked by the question but then sighed. "I don't try to treat you like a child, I'm just worried about you." Prowl said. "Why?" Bumblebee asked still a little irritated. "Because you're important to me." Prowl replied, looking away from the mech not wanting Bumblebee to see him blush.

Sari finally came with her back pack slumped on her shoulder. "Hey ready to go?" Sari asked looking at both mechs. "Yup." Bumblebee said crushing the empty can of high grade and throwing it in the trash. The three left the ship, Sari took out her radar, looking for the warehouse. "So do you think we'll find an All Spark piece?" Bumblebee asked. Prowl sighed, Bumblebee guessed he was going to say some witty remark on how Bumblebee can't keep his mouth shut. Before Prowl could speak Sari cut in hoping to avoid a fight. "I don't know it's possible. If it is us though, I hope we're well prepared." Sari said to the two. "Does he hate me or something?" Bumblebee asked in a whisper as he leaned over to Sari. Sari shrugged "I think he's just moody." She replied, looking at the black and gold mech.

They started to approach an old, rusted building. "Is this the warehouse?" Bumblebee asked Sari, who nodded in responce. "Well lets get this over with." Prowl said to the two. The warehouse looked like it would crumble at any momment, which kinda freaked Bumblebee out. Dying in a pack of rubble was not Bumblebee's plan. When they reached the warehouse Bumblebee wanted to check if it was sturdy, but Prowl just walked in leaving Sari and Bumblebee to follow. "That's the first time he's been careless." Bumblebee said to Sari. Bumblebee and Sari ran up to Prowl. "What's your problem?" Bumblebee asked the ninja bot. "What do you mean?" Prowl asked a little irritated. "You're acting like a grump, and you're being totally careless." Bumblebee replied. Prowl sighed, Bumblebee wasn't sure if he should run for cover or stay with the ninja bot. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired, and there's something that's been bothering me lately..." Prowl said. "I'm the thing that's bothering you, aren't I?" Bumblebee asked knowing Prowl was mainly snapping at him. "It's just that you're acting different... You're acting like an adult, I liked you better when you were the fun loving, childish Bumblebee." Prowl said not making eye contact with the yellow mech. "I-I thought, you'd like me better if I acted... more like you." Bumblebee said quietly. _Prowl liked me better before, so I don't have to act mature. _Bumblebee thought to himself. "Bumblebee I like you the way you are." Prowl said putting a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder, making Bumblebee smile.

Sari walked in between the two, just to get on Bumblebee's nerves, but whatever anger the young bot had with this action was hidden. "So should we seperate or stay together?" Bumblebee asked the two. "I say seperate, then we can get more of a search done." Prowl said. Bumblebee and Sari both nodded before seperating, Bumblebee heading towards the right and Sari to the left.

Bumblebee head down a hallway, searching for any open doors. Finally Bumblebee found a door down the end of the hall. Bumblebee entered the room, which seemed like an office. There was a desk and a chair, which Bumblebee now sat in, Bumblebee starting to look through the drawers to see if he could find anything. Bumblebee found some files and took them out, curious to what they held. When Bumblebee opened the files he saw pictures of decepticons and the more he looked through the files the more convinced he became that this was a decepticon base. Suddenly Bumblebee opened up a file that had an image of a familiar bot in it. "Me?" Bumblebee asked, though he knew the answer was right in front of him. The file name read _Bumblebee child of Megatron and Nightshadow. _

Bumblebee knew his mother was Nightshadow, she raised him, but he never knew she changed sides and she never told him. She didn't even tell him who his dad was and that he changed sides too. So that mean't technically Bumblebee was a full decepticon. "N-No... T-This can't be right... I-I can't be a... a decepticon..." Bumblebee stuttered, but it was right in front of him in a decepticon file, with the names of his decepticon parents. Bumblebee opened up a compartment in his side and put the file in. He wasn't going to let anyone find this.

"Guys I think I found it!" Sari yelled, Bumblebee got up and left the room, putting the file in the back of his mind for now. Bumblebee found Sari and walked up towards her, Prowl came only a bit later. Bumblebee suddenly noticed where the All Spark piece was, inside a container. Bumblebee walked up to it, pressing his face up to the container. "How do you think we open it?" He asked, as he looked over to Sari who was looking at a button on the floor. "Guess this is worth a try." She said pressing down on it. The room then lit up reaveling a paneled square in the middle of the room, resembling the twister mat that Prowl and Bumblebee used to play on back at Earth. A podium with a control panel arised right in front of the paneled square, Bumblebee realized how they were going to get the All Spark piece. "This is like twister, we're going to have to complete the game to get the All Spark fragment." Bumblebee said stepping towards the square. There was a momment of silence before Sari spoke. "Bumblebee, Prowl you're the best a twister you guys play. We only need one of you to win." Sari said. "We only have one try I'm guessing." Prowl said joining Bumblebee near the square. "What makes you say that?" Bumblebee asked the black and gold mech. Prowl pointed to the ceiling where there were tons of guns and lasers. "Oh..." Bumblebee replied quietly.

"Let's get this started." Sari said, going to the control panel starting to press some buttons. "Right servo on green." Sari said as both mechs put down a hand on a green platform. The game started to get more intense, as both mechs struggled to stay in position. "Left foot on purple." Sari said Bumblebee grumbled as he put his hand down on a purple platform, at the momment he was facing upwards. Prowl was now pratically over Bumblebee, causing both mechs to blush a little. "Sari hurry up! This is getting really awkward!" Bumblebee yelled to the techno organic. "Ok, ok. Right servo on yellow." Sari said, this didn't help since the only yellow panel for Prowl was between Bumblebee's legs. "Sorry Bee." Prowl said as he placed down his hand. "That didn't help Sari!" Bumblebee grumbled. "Don't worry, you guys are close just one more move." Sari said, Bumblebee grew nervous as his arms and legs started to get shaky. "Left servo on red!" Sari yelled to the two excited knowing after this they would have the fragment. Prowl easily got his servo on red but Bumblebee didn't have it easy, the closest red was practically out of reach. "I can't reach!" Bumblebee said to the two as he stretched his arm. "Come on Bee!" Sari yelled. "Bumblebee you can do it." Prowl said calmly to the yellow bot, showing he believed Bumblebee would reach it. Bumblebee stretched his whole body till it felt like he would rip apart, and finally placed a few fingers down on red. There was a sudden ding, followed by Sari "Bee you did it!" Bumblebee collasped on the floor followed by Prowl who fell on top of him, while Sari went to the capsul which now opened. Sari came back to the two, who were still laying on the ground, holding the All Spark fragment. "You two finished cuddling up to eachother?" Sari jokingly asked, recieving a glare from Bumblebee. Prowl got up and extended a servo to Bumblebee to help the yellow bot up. "Good job." Prowl said to the young bot. "You two." Bumblebee replied.

As the three head back to the base Bumblebee's thoughts went back to the file. _I was born a decepticon... but raised an autobot... And Nightshadow, my mother... She changed sides with me and never told me who my father was, or that I was a decepticon. _"Bumblebee, you ok?" Prowl asked snapping Bumblebee out of his thoughts noticing the upset look that was across Bumblebee's faceplate. "Yeah." Bumblebee said, trying to perk up to keep Prowl and Sari from worrying anymore. When they got back to the ship Sari went straight to Optimus' office to give him the All Spark piece. Bumblebee on the other hand went directly over to his room but before he could open the door he felt a hand grab his wrist. Bumblebee looked over his shoulder to see Prowl. "Bumblebee I need to talk to you." Prowl said. "Are you really ok? You seem-" Prowl started to say but stopped as when Bumblebee turned the file he kept in his side fell out, open on the floor so Prowl could see. "Prowl, please I don't want you to see that." Bumblebee said, but wwas too late, Prowl kneeled down and picked up the file starting to read it. Bumblebee looked down at the floor ashamed, tears starting to fall out his optics. "Bumblebee, y-you're a... decepticon?" Prowl asked shocked, Bumblebee slowly nodded his head not able to make out any words. Prowl handed Bumblebee back the file. "Here, hide this. I won't tell anyone, I promise." Prowl said, not needing to prove anything for Bumblebee trust him 100%.

Prowl gave Bumblebee a hug knowing he was upset, and liking the closness of their bodies pressing together. Prowl seperated from the hug and head to his room, closing the door behind him. Bumblebee head to his own room now, and lied down on his berth offlining his optics. All he wanted was to sleep, he didn't want to think about the file.


	6. The Plan

Sari sat down next to Prowl at the open bar in the night club, she wasn't going to drink and Bumblebee wouldn't even allow her to, but the reason she was there was to see Prowl's reaction. Sari and Bumblebee came up with a plan to make Prowl jealous, and hopefully show that he has feelings for Bumblebee. The plan was going to be a little awkward for Bumblebee for he would have to flirt with femme bots, but they knew it had to work.

Once Sari got sight of Bumblebee she gave him a thumbs up so they can get the plan in action. Sari glanced at Prowl to see if he saw Bumblebee, who was now grinding against a femme, a smile spread across her face when she saw Prowl look over at Bumblebee. His faceplate didn't show any emmotion, and Sari started to become a little worried, until Prowl turned to the bartender. "Can I have a glass of your strongest high grade?" He asked the bartender nodded in responce, Sari grinned to herself knowing the plan was working. Prowl turned back just in time to see the femme bot cling to Bumblebee and start to make out with him. Sari was pretty sure she heard Prowl growl at this, when she looked at the cyber ninja she saw anger written all over his faceplate.

Sari walked over to where Bumblebee was knowing if she didn't stop this now Prowl would freak out. Sari grabbed Bumblebee's wrist and tore him away from the femme bot, Sari could tell he was thankful for this. "That was not part of the plan!" Bumblebee said reffering to the awkward make out session, Sari laughed a little. "I'm sorry but it worked, Prowl is pissed!" Sari said. Bumblebee looked shocked when he saw how angry Prowl looked. "Should I talk to him?" Bumblebee asked looking a bit worried. "I think you should wait a bit, so he doesn't freak out at you." Sari said to her best friend. "What if he hates me after this?" Bumblebee asked looking even more worried. "Prowl wont hate you, of anything he'll finally make a move, trust me this work." Sari said remembering all the times it worked for her.

The two noticed Prowl get another glass of high grade. "Is he trying to get drunk?" Bumblebee asked knowing Prowl usually takes it slow on drinking high grade. "I don't know..." Sari said a little worried. "Maybe we went to far..." Bumblebee said unsure. Bumblebee saw Prowl turn back towards the bartender, and knew he had to do something. Bumblebee walked to where Prowl was, he could tell he was already drunk. "He doesn't need any more high grade." Bumblebee said to the bartender as he grabbed Prowl from where he was sitting and starting to head towards the exit.

Sari came over and helped Bumblebee get Prowl out of the night club. "Does Optimus know we left?" Bumblebee asked. "Yeah, I told him before I came over to help you." Sari said, struggling to keep Prowl up. "Prowl, you have legs you know!" Sari grumbled to the drunk bot, Bumblebee laughed a little at this.

Finally they reached the base, Sari couldn't hold on to Prowl much longer. "You can go sit on the couch I'll bring him to his room." Bumblebee said, holding the now sleeping Prowl. Sari collapsed down on the couch with a tired sigh.

Sari watched as Bumblebee struggled to bring Prowl to his room, turning on the TV when they disappeared. Sari flipped through the channels, still getting used to Cybertronian TV which was just recently was created. She finally settled on a show about Cybertronian style.

Sari noticed Bumblebee hasn't came back in a while, she started to get curious what was going on. Sari shut off the TV and got up heading towards Prowl's room the last place Bumblebee was. When Sari entered the room she couldn't help but let out an 'awe.' Bumblebee was laying down with Prowl on his berth, his head on the black and gold mechs chasis. Once Sari left Prowl's room she realized how tired she was, and decided it was time to go to sleep. Sari yawned as she entered her own room. Sari plopped down on her berth and quickly fell asleep.

Prowl woke up with a slight processor ache. _I shouldn't have drank that much last night. _Prowl thought to himself, though he was still upset with seeing Bumblebee make out with a femme. Prowl went to sit up but froze shocked when he felt himself brush up against another bot. A slight blush spread across his face when he realized the bot was Bumblebee. _Wait, what was Bumblebee doing here? In my bed? _Prowl thought to himself starting to worry not remembering anything that happened that night.

Before Prowl could continue his worries Bumblebee started to wake up. Bumblebee onlined his optics and realized where he was. Bumblebee shot up from Prowl's berth knowing how awkward it was. "I-It's not like it seems.. nothing bad happened! You passed out after you got drunk so I brought you in here. I decided to stay in here for a bit to make sure you were okay but I ended up falling asleep." Bumblebee said in one quick breath. Bumblebee was trying to read the ninja bot's face, but it was impossible with Prowl's emotionless expression. "Well that explains everything..." Prowl trailed off before a surge of pain swept through his processor. Bumblebee seemed to notice and was right at Prowl's side. "Prowl, are you okay? Do you need anything? I'll go get something from Rachet." Bumblebee said and left the room.

Bumblebee walked into Rachet's med bay, he needed to get something for Prowl. "How many times have I told you to stay out of the med bay!" Rachet yelled to the young bot. "No, I'm not here for that! I need something for a hangover." Bumblebee said. "Didn't I just get over telling you a couple days ago to go light on the high grade?" Rachet said looking around the med bay for medical oil. "No it wasn't me this time!" Bumblebee angrily told the med bot, yet not wanting to expose that Prowl was the one with a hangover. "Here, one bottle of this should cure it." Rachet said handing Bumblebee a bottle with a greenish liquid in it.

Bumblebee head back to Prowl's room not noticing the medic watching him. _Prowl is the one with the hangover? Bumblebee is actually helping Prowl? _Rachet thought to himself. It was a little unexpected that out of all the bots to tell Prowl told Bumblebee about the hangover. Also it was surprising the yellow bot actually was worried and didn't tease Prowl about this. _Something's going on between those two mechs. _Prowl and Bumblebee used to be on eachother's nerves all the time, but things seemed to change. Lately it's been quiet between the two, and they actually asked to be with eachother on missions. Rachet began to grow suspicious.

Prowl started at the green liquid intently, as if trying to figure out what it was. "It really does help... If you take it now you'll be perfectly fine for the mission later today." Bumblebee said remembering all the times he drank the medicine. "Thank you Bumblebee... For all of this..." Prowl mumbled, he wasn't good with thank you's. Prowl quickly drank the green liquid, it tasted bitter. "Prowl, it's ok, I'm happy to help." Bumblebee said to the black and gold mech.

"I want to talk to you... about the file..." Bumblebee said to Prowl, shocking the ninja bot. "I didn't know... that I was a decepticon, until the warehouse. Nightshadow, my mother, switched to the autobots with me when I was little. I never knew who my father was, and I never knew I switched sides. I don't know how to tell everyone, and I'm afraid I'd never be treated the same again." Bumblebee said. Prowl sat closer to Bumblebee pulling him into a hug as he noticed the tears running down the yellow mech's face. "I mean, what if they hate me and send me to the stockades? What if they think I'm a traitor? I don't want to loose everyone." Bumblebee said crying into Prowl's chasis.

Prowl could tell the yellow mech was stressed, but he didn't know it was this bad. Though Prowl didn't blame him, Prowl would be pretty upset too if he realized he was really a decepticon. For a little bit Prowl didn't know what to do, but finally Prowl pulled the mech closer to him, rubbing his servo on Bumblebee's back. "You'll figure something out." Prowl said trying to reassure Bumblebee.

Bumblebee's crying started to die down, Prowl feeling successful in calming Bumblebee down. Bumblebee pulled away from Prowl, not being able to look him in the optics. _How could I let my emotions out like that? _Bumblebee angrily thought to himself. "S-sorry bout that, I shouldn't have let my emotions go like that." Bumblebee said embarrassed to Prowl. "Bumblebee it's ok, you needed to get that out." Prowl said resting a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. The two just stared at eachother for a couple momments before Bumblebee got up. "I'm gonna go get something to eat I'll see you later." Bumblebee said leaving the room.

When Bumblebee entered the kitchen he realized that it was almost time for Bumblebee, Sari, and Prowl to check out a mysterious energy signal near a cave. Bumblebee opened the fridge and grabbed an energon snack pack, knowing if he didn't get one now they'd be gone by the end of the day. Bumblebee sat down at the table and started to eat his snack.

Meanwhile Sari walked up to the couch, where Optimus was already sitting. "So whatcha up to?" Sari asked as she sat down on the couch. "What does it look like? I'm watching TV!" Optimus snapped, Sari rolled her eyes at this he was acting like a jerk. "Is there something you want?" Optimus asked angrily, Sari couldn't take it anymore. She finally exploded.

"You know what Optimus, ever since you became Ultra Magnus' right hand man you've been a total jerk! You're as bad as Sentinel! You used to be nice and fun, but now you're selfish and mean! Now I understand why Bumblebee hates you!" Sari yelled as she jumped up from the couch. Optimus just stared at her in shock.

Sari stormed out of the room leaving Optimus to think. _What happened to me? Am I really that power craved? _Memories of the mission with Bumblebee flashed through his head. _I left him behind, and took all the credit... I never would've done that before. _Optimus knew what he had to do, he had to change. Optimus didn't want to be a jerk the rest of his life.

Sari stormed into the kitchen and sat down at the table with Bumblebee. "What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked the techno organic. "Optimus, I finally gave him a piece of my mind." Sari said crossing her arms angrily. "Wow, I thought I'd be the one to snap at him." Bumblebee said with a little laugh.

"So, how's Prowl? I'm guessing he got a hangover." Sari said to the yellow mech. "Yeah he had it bad, but I got medicine for him from Rachet. He should be alright for the mission." Bumblebee told her. "I saw you two sleeping together..." Sari said giggling, Bumblebee instantly started blushing. "Well I-uh- When- ummmm- Just shut up!" Bumblebee said pouting.

Sari started laughing even more when Prowl walked into the room, ready for the mission. Prowl calmly looked at the two and sighed, not sure he should even ask. "What?" Prowl asked, Sari just laughed even more. "I-umm- told her a joke." Bumblebee lied, Sari's giggles finally started to die down.

"Well are you two ready to go?" Prowl asked. Sari and Bumblebee nodded and got up following Prowl out of the ship. "Impatient much." Bumblebee whispered to Sari. "What did you say?" Prowl asked Bumblebee. "Nothing!" Bumblebee replied quickly, Sari started giggling. "It would be so funny to see you two as a couple." Sari said in between giggles. "Shut up!" Bumblebee grumbled starting to pout.

"I'm starting to get an energy signal. The cave must be close." Prowl said to the two, still leading the way. The three started to approach a cave, Bumblebee guessed this was the one they had to check out.

Right in front of the cave was a control panel, which Sari and Bumblebee started to check out. Prowl went a little into the cave, looking around. "Guys the energy source is coming from this control panel." Bumblebee said, starting to walk towards Prowl, who looked deep in thought. "I'll get it." Sari said transforming into robot mode and taking out her blade.

"Sari NO!" Both Bumblebee and Prowl yelled but it was to late, Sari cut through the control panel revealing an All Spark piece. The ground began to shake, and Bumblebee noticed the ceiling of the cave beginning to crumble right where Prowl was standing. "Prowl watch out!" Bumblebee said as he sped towards Prowl pushing him out of the way.

Sari stood in horror, watching as the entrance of the cave crumbled trapping Prowl and Bumblebee in it. Sari looked down at the piece of the All Spark she just optained. _What have I done?_ Was the only thing that ran through her mind.


	7. Love

Bumblebee onlined his optics, and groaned as pain shot through his whole body. Bumblebee started to take in his surroundings, barely noticing Prowl get up next to him. "Bumblebee are you ok?" Prowl asked sounding worried. "I'll live." Bumblebee said noticing the dents that covered his body.

"I wonder what happened to Sari." Bumblebee said just before his comm started to buzz. Bumblebee guessed, and hoped it was Sari, he vented a sigh of relief as he was greeted by the worried techno organic. "Are you guys ok?" She asked. "Yeah, we're just stuck." Bumblebee said, pausing for a momment. "Sari, go back to the base, tell everyone what happened. Prowl and I will try to find another way out." Bumblebee ordered, ending the comm link.

Prowl extended a servo to help Bumblebee, who was still on the cave floor, get up. When the two servo's met there was electric sparks, shocking both bots. Bumblebee started to blush when he noticed Prowl was still holding his servo when he was up. Prowl seemed to notice the awkwardness and let go of his servo, a little to Bumblebee's disappointment.

"So, looks like we have to find our own way out." Bumblebee said. "Yeah..." Prowl said starting to walk off, leaving Bumblebee to follow. As the two were walking Bumblebee noticed buttons and screws on the unnatural smooth metal cave walls. "I'm starting to think this isn't a normal cave." Bumblebee said starting to walk closer to the ninja bot. "It probably was just an old base." Prowl said trying to reassure Bumblebee who already was a little scared. "Just the question is who's base." Bumblebee said nervously.

There was suddenly a screech, and something flew by both mechs. Bumblebee let out a surprised squeak and latched on to Prowl's arm, scared out of his processor. Prowl started to chuckle as Bumblebee was still latched on his arm shaking. "It was just a bolt-bat." Prowl said to the yellow mech. "Right... Just a bolt-bat..." Bumblebee said letting go of Prowl's arm. Prowl began walking again only to be stopped when he realized Bumblebee hadn't moved. Prowl looked back and saw Bumblebee standing in the same place still looking scared. Prowl walked back over to Bumblebee and grabbed his servo. "Come on, there's nothing to be scared of." Prowl said reassuringly. Bumblebee calmed down a bit, feeling safer with the black and gold mech, and began walking with Prowl. Bumblebee began feeling a little guilty for trying to make him jealous before at the club.

"Prowl, is it bad to pretend to be into someone just to make another bot jealous?" Bumblebee asked. "Well, in my opinion yes. It usually causes more problems then it solves. Why?" Prowl asked in return. Bumblebee sighed knowing it was time to tell the older mech. "I... I was flirting with that femme bot at the club to... Make someone jealous... In fact that bot was... you... " Bumblebee said quietly, letting go of Prowl's servo. There was a momment of silence before Bumblebee began talking again. "You probably hate me now I ju-" Bumblebee started to say but was cut off when Prowl cupped his face and kissed him.

The kiss only lasted for a few momments, but for Bumblebee and Prowl it lasted a life time. Prowl pulled away, staring at the mech in front of him. "That was a nice wasy to shut me up." Bumblebee said innocently, earning a laugh from Prowl. "Come on, let's find a way out of here." Prowl said warmly grabbing Bumblebee's hand and heading deeper into the cave.

The two entered a large room, with different control panels, buttons, and capsuls. Prowl walked over to one of the control panels and started examining it, while Bumblebee started wandering around. Prowl started to realize the controls weren't anything he saw before, they were definitly not autobot controls. "Bumblebee." Prowl yelled to the still wanderidering yellow mech. "What?" Bumblebee asked as he turned around to Prowl. "I don't think you should be wandering around here. I think it used to be a decepticon base." Prowl said. "Don't worry, if there was any decepticons they would've already tried to offline us. Anyways I think I could hand- AHHH" Bumblebee broke off into a scream as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Bumblebee turned to see a decepticon facing him.

Bumblebee ran over to Prowl and hid behind him, scared out of his mind again. "And yet again your big mouth is your downfall." Prowl said flatly. "Hey! You seemed to love my big mouth earlier!" Bumblebee said angrily to the cyber ninja. "You pathetic autobots. You can't even get along with your own kind." The decepticon said to the two as it took out a gun and shot towards Bumblebee. Bumblebee quickly dodged the shot and took out his stingers, forgetting about his anger towards Prowl. Prowl took out his shurikens aiming it for the decepticon.

"Ha take that you decepta-CREEP" Bumblebee screamed as he was shot in the aft, Prowl couldn't help but laugh a little at this. Prowl shot another shuriken this time at the chest of the decepticon and with one blow the decepticon fell to the floor, only to struggle up weakly. "Bumblebee, the chest is it's weak spot." Prowl said to the yellow bot next to him. With that Bumblebee used his stingers to shoot at the decepticon's chest, while Prowl shot more shurikens. For the final blow Prowl jumped in the air and kicked the decepticon sending it to the ground.

Smoke blew out of the decepticons chest, which was now open revealing a shining object. Bumblebee started to walk towards it but was stopped as Prowl put his hand on his shoulder. "Bumblebee, be careful." Prowl told the yellow mech. Bumblebee just nodded, knowing it was hopless to argue with the cyberninja, and started walking over to the decepticon again. Bumblebee hovered over the decepticon, and was surprised with what he saw in the decepticon's chest. "Prowl, it's an All Spark piece." Bumblebee chirped as he reached down and grabbed the All Spark fragment.

"Now all we have to do is get out of here." Bumblebee said as he walked over to Prowl who wrapped his arms around the yellow mech. "I kinda was looking forward to being here alone..." Prowl whispered to Bumblebee. The two mechs quickly seperated as they heard footsteps coming towards them. Bumblebee quickly took out his stingers ready to attack. "Now, now you wouldn't hurt me." A figure said in the shadows. _That voice...It's so familiar... _Bumblebee thought to himself, suddenly coming into realization as the figure stepped out from the shadows, revealing a blue mech. "Your own brother." The mech said to Bumblebee.


	8. Blackmail

Bumblebee's optics widened, there in front of him was the bot he ran away from for so many years. Anger flashed through him as he kept his stingers out charged and ready.

"Thats STEP brother to you Elm!"Bumblebee snarled shooting an electric bolt at Elm.

"Woah, I don't think you want to do that to someone who can help you get out of here." Elm said as he dodged Bumblebee's shot.

"We can find our own way out!" Bumblebee said turning away from the blue mech.

"Yeah cause you did such a good job so far." Elm said sarcastically.

"Bee he's got a point... Maybe we should let him lead us out." Prowl said stepping towards Bumblebee and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine! Just go!" Bumblebee said angrily motioning towards a door. Elm started leading the way followed by Bumblebee and Prowl.

"You never told me you had a step brother." Prowl said softly to the smaller mech.

"It's just not a time I'd like to remember..." Bumblebee said looking down at the floor.

***Flashback***

Bumblebee ran away, searching for somewhere to hide. His new step brothe Elm was trying to get him again. Bumblebee didn't even feel safe in his own house. Why did his mom have to become spark mates with Elm's father Lane. Bumblebee quickly hid in a closet, hoping Elm wouldn't find him. _Why'd I have to go in his room? _Bumblebee thought to himself. If he didn't go in Elm's room he wouldn't be hiding for his life.

Bumblebee heard footsteps come near the closet he was in, he quickly covered his mouth not wanting to make a noise.

"Bumblebee Where are you?" Elm said in an irritated sing song voice. Bumblebee tried to back away further into the closet, but accidently knocked over some boxes making a loud bang. Bumblebee could picture the smirk on Elm's face.

The closet suddenly opened and a servo grabbed Bumblebee by the audio receptor, dragging him out of the closet. Bumblebee's optics were wide and filled with terror, knowing what lied ahead. Bumblebee offlined his optics bracing himself for the pain. He fell to the ground as he was punched in the face, pain rippling through him. The only thought going through Bumblebee's head was 'I'm slagged'.

***End of Flashback***

Bumblebee was shot out of his thoughts as Prowl took his hand. Bumblebee looked up at Prowl who gave him a small smile. Bumblebee knew Prowl was trying to make him feel better, and it was working. He smiled back forgetting about the past. All Bumblebee could think about was Prowl. Bumblebee knew he loved the black and gold mech, and now he knew Prowl feels the same. Bumblebee leaned in and gave Prowl a small kiss on the cheek making the older mech blush.

Prowl suddenly stopped walking and grabbed Bumblebee around the waist, leaning in and kissing him forgetting that Elm was still there. Bumblebee wrapped his arms around Prowl passionatly kissing the ninja bot.

"Are you two done yet?" Elm said, causing the two mechs to quickly seperate. Both embarrassed and a little irritated for being interupted. Elm just let out a little chuckle and turned around heading off again.

"We're almost out, just a couple more minutes. Then I can help navigate you back to your ship." Elm said to the two.

************************************************************* "We have to go get them!" Sari exclaimed.

"We can't, we don't know where they are in the cave, or where an exit is. Also neither of them will answer their comms. I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do." Optimus said to the techno organic with a hint of guilt. Sari knew he was right, there was no way they could help Bumblebee and Prowl. She just hoped they could find their way out.

"Can we at least check the cave for them tomorrow?" Sari asked the leader.

"Alright." Optimus said. For the first time since they got on the ship he seemed caring for the team. _It's about time he changed. _Sari thought to herself, it had been two months since they boarded the ship and the whole time Optimus was a jerk.

Everyone started to go about their normal things. Optimus was checking for more All Spark signals, Rachet went back into the med bay to go over medical records, and Bulkhead started painting again. Sari stood and watched, not sure what she should do.

Since Bumblebee was gone she didn't really have anyone to talk to or play video games with. There was no one to pester since Prowl was gone. Since everyone was busy there was nothing to do.

Sari wasn't used to being alone, she always had a companion with her, even if it was a robot her Dad made. Sari sighed and retreated to her room, still upset Prowl and Bumblebee were stuck in the cave. _It's all my fault, if I didn't destroy the control panel they wouldn't be stuck in the cave. _Sari thought to herself overwhelmed with guilt, tears started to fall down her face. _What if they get hurt?... Or worse what if the go offline all because of me? _Sari kept asking herself.

Sari layed down on her bed and shut her eyes. Tears still dripping down her face as she slowly fell asleep.

Elm followed Prowl and Bumblebee as they approached the ship, the blue mech decided to come with them. This angered Bumblebee since he wanted nothing to do with his step brother, but as long as Elm left when they returned he was okay.

Bumblebee let go of Prowl's hand as they entered the ship, both of them decided it was best to keep their relationship a secret for now. The two didn't want anyone to bug them about their relationship.

Right when they got in they were seen by Bulkhead, who quickly ran to them.

"Bumblebee! Prowl!" Bulkhead yelled as he brought the two in a group hug.

Bulkhead must've yelled loud enough because shortly after he placed the two down the rest of the team came in.

Bumblebee and Prowl were bombarded with questions like "Who's the blue mech?" "How'd you get out?" "Are you okay?" "What happened?" "Where did you get the All Spark piece?"

Bumblebee was starting to get a processor ache from all the questions and finally decided to quiet everyone down so he could explain. "SHUT UP!" He yelled, it got everyone quiet but earned Bumblebee some glares.

"We found the All Spark piece in a decepticon that was trying to kill us." Bumblebee said as he handed the All Spark fragment to Optimus. "We then met up with Elm, my step brother. He led us out of the cave." Bumblebee finished, a tiny hint of anger in his voice that only Prowl noticed.

There was a little momment of silence before Optimus spoke up. "We could use another member, how would you like to join our team?" He asked.

Bumblebee quickly jumped in before anyone could say anything. "He wouldn't wa-"

"Ok that would be great." Elm said as he cut off Bumblebee.

"Alright, Bumblebee show your brother around while we get his room ready." Optimus said. Bumblebee just grumbled something and started to walk away followed by Elm.

"You do know that once they find out that you went to the stockades for physically abusing me they wont want you on the team." Bumblebee said angrily to his step brother.

"Well I don't think that will happen since my records were destroyed." Elm replied calmly.

"What makes you think I wont tell them?" Bumblebee asked the blue mech.

"You always did have a big mouth... Maybe we should change that." Elm said, stopping Bumblebee in his tracks.

"W-What do you me-?" Bumblebee started to ask but was cut off as Elm grasped his neck and pushed the yellow mech to the wall. Elm snickered as he saw the fear in Bumblebee's eyes.

"We wouldn't want to give me a reason to tell your 'friends' about your deception." Elm whispered as he clenched Bumblebee's neck, putting a tremendous amount of pressure on it till he heard a loud crunch.

Pain rippled through Bumblebee's neck. He tried to yell but even more pain shot through him. Nothing came out when he tried to make a noise, Bumblebee realized that Elm crushed his voice processor.

Bumblebee fell to the floor as Elm let go of his neck, the pain was so intense Bumblebee couldn't even stand up. The last thing Bumblebee saw was Elm walking away, then everything went black.

Bumblebee opened his optics, his vision was blurry but he could make out the figures of Rachet and Prowl. Bumblebee opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"I removed your voice processor, you wont be able to talk till I replace it with the one I'm fixing up. It'll take a couple of days." Rachet said to the yellow mech, walking out of the med bay leaving the two mechs alone.

"You ok?" Prowl asked, Bumblebee nodded in responce not being able to answer any other way.

"Well it's going to be a lot quieter now." Prowl teased, Bumblebee stuck his glossa out at him. Prowl placed his hand on Bumblebee's taking the scout by surprise.

"I was worried when I found you knocked out in the hallway. I didn't want to lose you." Prowl said, leaning in and kissing Bumblebee.

The kiss didn't last that long, as the two quickly seperated hearing Optimus right outside the med bay. The leader walked in and joined Prowl next to the berth Bumblebee was on. Bumblebee tilted his head curiously at the leader, wondering why he came in the med bay.

"Bumblebee, there's something I should've told you a while ago..." Optimus said after he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, for what happened in the past on that mission. Also I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk. I really shouldn't have let power get to me like that." Optimus said. Bumblebee stared in shock, surprised with the apology he was hearing.

Bumblebee gave the leader a smile and a thumbs up, forgiving him though Bumblebee still was a little shocked. With the acceptance of the apology Optimus got up and left the med bay, leaving the two mechs alone yet again. _Sari and Prowl were right, he did change. _Bumblebee thought to himself.

"Well I didn't expect that." Prowl said turning to face Bumblebee. To be truthful, Bumblebee didn't expect it either but recently the most unexpected things have been happening. It was safe to say expect the unnexpected.

Bumblebee leaned in and started to kiss Prowl, unnaware of the pair of optics watching them. Outside of the med bay Elm was watching with a devious smile.

"Don't get used to it Bumblebee, once your ninja bot finds out about your past he wont dare speak to you again..." Elm whispered, he knew sooner or later Bumblebee would crack, and when he did Elm would be right there to spill the secrets.

Elm would take revenge to Bumblebee. Not only for sending him to the stockades but for always topping him, and taking away his fathers love.


	9. Secrets

Elm got up from where he was sitting and exited his room, he was curious to what everyone else was doing. Elm didn't really know who everyone was but it didn't matter he would find out soon. When Elm reached the 'living room' of the ship he saw Bumblebee and a red haired girl playing a video game. The ninja stood in the corner of the room watching the two play the video game.

In Elm's mind he was the victim, he did know hurting another autobot was terrible but that spoiled brat deserved it. Bumblebee was loved, and always got what he wanted unlike Elm. Elm had to deal with the stress of his mother dying and his father hating him. To top off the anger Elm felt towards Bumblebee was that one tragic incident he never forgave Bumblebee for.

***Flashback***

Elm didn't expect this, not one bit. He never expected Bumblebee to be pointing the gun at Birch, his femme. Elm didn't think anyone would be hurt when he told Bumblebee to take the job he was offered. Elm just thought it would be a harmless way to gain money for their poor family.

Just a month before, a decepticon by the name of Shadowstream offered Bumblebee a job to work for the decepticons to gain money. At first Elm didn't know why they chose Bumblebee, but he later found out Bumblebee was born a decepticon. Elm told Bumblebee to take the job, their family desperatly needed money.

Never did Elm think they would tell Bumblebee to do this. Elm glared at the yellow mech in front of him. _How could he do this? _

"BUMBLEBEE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Elm yelled, surprised by how shaky his voice was. Birch clung to Elm, fearing for her life.

"I-I'm sorry... T-They're making me do this..." Bumblebee stuttered, tears started forming in the corner of his optics. His whole body shook, it was obvious he was scared and on the verge of an emotional break down.

Another mech came from behind Bumblebee and rested his hands on the yellow bot's shoulders. Elm noticed it was a decepticon, and guessed he was trying to pressure Bumblebee into shooting.

"Come on, you don't want to keep Megatron waiting." The decepticon said, putting more pressure on Bumblebee's shoulders.

"I-I can't! I can't do this! I don't give a frag what Megatron has to say!" Bumblebee said starting to sob.

"I can't do this." Bumblebee whimpered, dropping to his knees.

"That's it, you're not quiting now!" The decepticon snarled grabbing Bumblebee by the arms and picking him up. Bumblebee tried to get out of the decepticons grasp, struggling in the older mech's arms.

"Let go of me!" Bumblebee yelled, still trying to get rid of the decepticon. Elm was about to help his brother, but was stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a blast.

Bumblebee stood frozen, as smoke trailed from his stinger. Elm heard a hollow thud and looked beside him to see the gray, offlined body of Birch.

"I-I'm sorry Elm... I-I" Bumblebee started to say but was for once at a loss of words, oil tears falling down his face. The decepticon how ever let out a small chuckle and left the two.

Something snapped inside of Elm, seeing the hollow shell of the one he loved. Elm silently vowed he'd get revenge on his brother, if it was the last thing he did. Bumblebee would feel the pain of losing someone he loved.

***End of Flashback***

Of course Elm would never stoop to the level Bumblebee did, he wouldn't kill the cyberninja that Bumblebee loved so much. Elm had a plan. He knew that once all of Bumblebee's friends found out about the innocent life Bumblebee took and the fact he worked for the decepticons they'd never want to speak to him again, especially the cyberninja.

Elm felt once he got revenge he'd be at peace, the haunting memmories of his past would leave him. Especially the memmory of Birch.

Elm was snapped out of his thoughts as the red headed girl jumped up in the air and squeled.

"Yes! I won!" The girl squeled, Bumblebee just crossed his arms and pouted. Elm silently laughed, and was a little surprised to see the cyberninja chuckle and walk over to the couch where the two were sitting.

Bumblebee playfully flicked Prowl on the forehead, still pouting. Elm walked over to the three, deciding he had enough watching.

"You can't always be a sore sport." Elm said with a sly smile, Bumblebee just glared at him. Sari seemed to notice and decided to change the subject.

"So Bee are we still going out shopping later." She asked, Bumblebee slowly shook his head and looked up at Prowl as if asking for him to answer.

"Sorry Sari, Bee's getting his voice processor replaced today." Prowl said to the techno organic, Sari just looked down a little upset.

"I'll go with you if you want." Elm said surprising everyone. Elm even surprised himself, for some reason he felt a weird feeling towards the techno organic and was attracted to her exotic beauty. Elm shook off the thoughts, remembering the last person he fell in love with. Birch.

"Ok." Sari said snapping Elm out of his thoughts, he just gave a sheepish smile back.

Bumblebee quickly shot up from where he was sitting and left the room, he didn't like where this was going. He could tell Elm was showing an interest in Sari, Bumblebee just hoped Sari didn't start showing an interest in Elm.

************************************************************* Elm was surprised, Sari was really funny, smart, and just a cool person to hang around with. The two shopped for nearly three hours, and Sari was finally getting tired and was ready to go back to the ship. Just there was one thing Elm had to do first.

Elm left Sari, who was sitting down on a bench, and went into a jewlery store. He had to give something back to Sari for being so nice to him, he didn't have anyone treat him that nice in a while.

When Elm entered the jewelry store he saw a several necklaces, there was one in perticular that stuck out. It had a glowing gem-like fragment on it and was on a silver chain. It looked amazing. Elm luckly didn't have to worry about the price since he had a lot of money that he saved up.

He quickly bought the necklace and returned to Sari, making sure not to keep her waiting. Sari got up when Elm reached her a little curious to what the mech was doing.

"Hold on, I want to give you something." Elm said getting out the necklace. When Elm opened up the case Sari let out a gasp. There was a mix of emotions on her face, surprise, happiness, and confusion. None for which Elm thought.

"Oh my gosh Elm, that's an All Sark fragment!" Sari squeled to the blue mech, who now was a little confused himself.

"We have to get this to Optimus and Rachet!" Sari said grabbing Elm's servo and running off.

********************************************************** Bumblebee grasped his neck, it felt weird now. Rachet just finished putting in his new voice processor, he could finally talk again. Bumblebee had enough of being silent, though Prowl probably loved it.

"Ok you should be all set." Rachet said starting to put away all his tools.

"Thanks Rachet." Bumblebee said, happy to be able to talk again. Bumblebee quickly ran out of the med bay heading towards Prowl's room, where the ninja bot stayed and paced, very un-Prowlish.

Prowl was a little worried, hoping everything in Bumblebee's surgery went okay. Prowl didn't doubt Rachet, but he just had a feeling something bad was going to happen today involving Bumblebee. Prowl quickly shook off the thought when the door opened. A smile on his faceplate formed on his faceplate as he found it was Bumblebee.

"Hey ninja bot." Bumblebee said with a smile as he walked towards Prowl. The ninja quickly pulled Bumblebee into a hug. _Was he that worried about me? _Bumblebee thought to himself.

Bumblebee leaned in and kissed Prowl. He was surprised when he felt Prowl's glossa asking for entrance, but still he was a little curious so he granted entrance. The ninja held him close as the kiss deepened, only to stop when they heard someone knock on the door.

The two quickly seperated from eachother, both with wide optics as they wondered who was knocking.

"Hey it's me, Sari." The techno organic said from the other side of the door.

"You can come in." Prowl said, his voice shaky from both the kiss and the thought of the two being caught sucking on eachother's faceplates. Bumblebee giggled to himself since this was so unlike Prowl.

"Prowl, Optimus wanted me to tell you something... Oh hey Bee what are you doing in here?" Sari asked as she walked in Prowl's room.

"Nothing!" Bumblebee said as he quickly walked out of the room, he didn't want anyone to know about him and Prowl.

"I see he got his voice back." Sari said as she and Prowl watched Bumblebee walk out of the room. Prowl's attention was brought back to her as she began to speak again.

"Ok so what I came here to tell you was Elm and I found another All Spark fragment. So Optimus wanted me to tell you that you don't have to go on a mission today."

"Alright, thank you Sari." Prowl said, with that Sari left the room leaving Prowl alone in his room.

Later on that day Prowl walked out of his room and into the 'living room' to join everyone else. Bumblebee and Sari were sitting on the couch and Elm was standing to the side of the room, all three of them were watching TV. Optimus and Rachet sat at the table, playing a card game. Prowl went over and sat next to Bumblebee joining the three in watching TV.

Every time a commercial came on the group of now 4 would start talking and asking eachother questions just to pass time.

"So have any stories about you and Bumblebee?" Sari asked Elm when one commercial came on, Bumblebee's optics widened at this question, already knowing that this wasn't going to be good.

"Uh, t-that's not necessary!" Bumblebee stuttered, hoping nothing that could be held against him was said. When Bumblebee turned to Elm he had a smug grin on his face.

"There was this one time I painted his wings purple, took him two weeks to get it off." Elm said with a small chuckle. Bumblebee's optics widened even more at this._ Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit! _Bumblebee thought to himself.

"Only decepticons have wings." Sari said questionably, at this point Bumblebee was pissed.

"I do Not have wings!" Bumblebee growled jumping over the couch to face Elm. Elm smiled and reached towards the small button on Bumblebee's shoulder. With a sudden click Bumblebee froze in place as wings swooped out from his back. Everyone gasped in shock, well everyone except Prowl. Elm guessed he already knew that Bumblebee was born a decepticon, but he knew that the ninja didn't know the work Bumblebee did for them.

"Oh, you didn't know Bumblebee was born a decepticon?" Elm said, trying to sound as innocent and clueless as possible. He wasn't surprised when he saw Prowl glaring at him.

"It's not Bumblebee's fault where he was born." Prowl said trying his best not to sound angry. Elm's smile widened even more at this, he knew that this would be fun.

"Yeah, but it is his fault when he killed an autobot for them. I expect you didn't even know he worked for the decepticons before." Elm said, everyone stared in shock at this even Prowl. Bumblebee just stared at the ground unnable to make optic contact with anyone.

"Bumblebee would never kill an autobot, especially not for the decepticons. Right Bee?" Sari asked looking over at Bumblebee expectantly.

"It's true..." Bumblebee said quietly, still not making optic contact.

"What?" Prowl asked, a mixture of anger, confusion, and shock in his voice. Bumblebee flinched at Prowls responce, it hurt especially when this was coming from the older mech he loved. Bumblebee looked Prowl in the optics, and quickly regretted it. The look of dissappointment stung more than he'd admit, it brought back so many memories of the whole incident that he tried to forget. Bumblebee just started to break down.

"It was an accident!" Bumblebee yelled as he quickly ran to his room locking the door behind him. He couldn't believe this happened. Why did his past have to come back to haunt him?

"My team probably hates me now, I'll probably end up in the stockades, and most of all Prowl probably hates me now. Elm won..." Bumblebee said to himself, starting to sob as he sat against the door of his room. The thing he didn't know was that Prowl had followed him and was outside his room hearing his cries.


	10. Healing

Everyone stood in shock as Prowl ran off after Bumblebee. They couldn't believe what they just heard. Bumblebee was a decepticon, he killed another autobot, and he willingly worked for the enemy. But that was an accident right? Bumblebee would never do that on purpose.

"Well now you guys all know." Elm said with a smirk, everyone stared at him still in disbelief. He seriously found joy out of this.

Everyone's optics widened when they noticed a ninja star flying towards them, Elm seemed to notice and turned around right at the wrong momment. The shuriken hit Elm between the optics, right on target.

"What the frag was that for!" Elm yelled at the ninja bot. It was obvious Prowl was pissed.

"You're an ass you know that! You have Bumblebee thinking that he's a worthless piece of decepticon scum! Why don't you tell everyone the whole story." Prowl growled, Elm just glared at the older mech for a couple momments and walked away. Prowl just sighed and looked at the rest of the team.

"Elm was the one who told Bumblebee to work for the decepticons so they could get money for their family, who at the time was really poor. It worked for a while until a decepticon wanted Bumblebee to kill Birch, when he refused the decepticon tried to force him to. In defense Bumblebee went to shoot the decepticon but instead he accidently shot Birch, she was instantly killed..." Prowl said looking back down the hallway to where Bumblebee's room was. Prowl felt bad for Bumblebee, the yellow mech thought that everyone hated him, and still felt guilty for the whole accident.

"Is he ok?" Sari was the first to ask, she had a concerned look on her face for her best friend. She knew he should've told them but she could understand why he wouldn't want to.

"He's pretty upset about it, but he just needs to let go of the past and realize that we don't hate him, and he's still our team mate." Prowl said to the crew.

"Prowl, I know how much it may annoy you but could you try to comfort Bumblebee? he seems to be opening up to you a lot." Optimus asked the black and gold mech, Prowl just nodded and walked towards Bumblebee's room without a word, hoping no one was getting suspicious.

"Ok so I think it would be best if we all try to forget this whole incident happened. Bumblebee is a good mech and we can trust him not to make the same mistake again." Optimus said to the crew everyone nodded agreeing with the leader.

"You're right, Bumblebee never hurt anyone on purpose and would never betray us." Bulkhead said, defending his little buddy.

"So we're going to need someone to take Bumblebee's place tonight and come with me and Bulkhead to search for the All Spark piece in the old club." Optimus said to the others looking for a volunteer.

"I'll go." Sari said as she stood up from where she was sitting.

"Ok we'll leave in a few clicks, get your stuff ready." Optimus told Sari. With that decided the rest of the team got up and went back to their normal day.

********************************************************** Prowl opened Bumblebee's door and walked in, he sat next to the berth where Bumblebee lay faced away from the black and gold mech curled in a fetal-like position. Prowl rested a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder, offering the young mech comfort.

"Why do you still love me?" Bumblebee asked, surprising Prowl. He never expected Bumblebee to ask a question like that. Bumblebee turned around and faced Prowl, it was obvious the yellow mech had been crying for there were fresh oil stains on his faceplate.

"Bee, you're still the same mech." Prowl paused for a momment and cupped Bee's face. "I don't care what you did in the past, I only care about who you are now. You're beautiful, funny, sweet, and caring. I love you, Bee and always will." Prowl said, leaning forward and kissing Bee.

Once the kiss seperated Bumblebee burried his head in Prowls chassis. Prowl smiled, knowing he finally got through to the yellow mech. He noticed Bumblebee's intakes get slower, and could feel his engine softly purring. When Prowl looked down he chuckled to himself as he noticed Bumblebee had fallen asleep, the yellow mech's arms wrapped Prowl's waist.

Prowl layed down on Bumblebee's berth, and got comfortable. Bumblebee snuggled back into Prowl's chassis seeming completly content.

"Optimus can I ask you something?" Sari asked the leader as she was searching through drawers in a desk. The fact of the matter was she needed advice. She was positive, she had a crush on Elm. She knew it was wrong since he really was a jerk, but for some reason she felt she could help him change. She just needed to talk to someonie about this and since Optimus was the best with advice she decided to turn to him.

"What is it Sari?" Optimus asked the techno organic.

"Have you ever liked someone you knew you shouldn't?" Sari asked looking at the leader in the optics.

"Actually yes, you know Blackarachnia. Well she used to be a beautiful femme named Elita 1. I realized I liked her when she was in a relationship with Sentinel, I knew it was wrong but I still liked her a lot." Optimus told Sari. That was one of the many reasons Optimus and Sentinel never saw optic to optic.

"What did you do?" Sari asked.

"I did what was best, I chose to follow my spark. I went after Elita, and succeeded." Optimus said.

"Even though it ruined your friendship with Sentinel?" Sari asked, she knew if she ever got together with Elm it may ruin her friendship with Bumblebee. Optimus just nodded turning back to search behind a stereo.

"Who is it that you like anyway?" Optimus asked, putting Sari on the spot. She didn't know how to answer, Sari didn't want anyone to know. Luckily she was saved by Bulkhead

"Hey, I found the All Spark piece!" He yelled to the two from the other room. _Thank Primus! _Sari thought to herself as she ran towards Bulkhead.

Bumblebee heard a knock on his door, luckily Prowl already left so no suspicion about the two would rise. Before he could ask who it was a blue mech entered the room. Bumblebee knew who it was instantly. Elm.

"What? Are you going to try to kill me now for some sort of sick revenge?" Bumblebee growled to the mech in front of him.

"No. I gave that up my revenge it hurt too many other people." Elm said, most of the reason was because it effected Sari too.

"So what is it you want?" Bumblebee asked after a momment of silence.

"I wanted to talk... About having a truce." Elm said. He had enough of his pointless grudge on Bumblebee. He knew his brother was innocent and didn't mean to kill Birch, he just realized it way too late. Elm knew that if he wanted to change he had to start with this. Making peace with Bumblebee.

"So you torture me for 7 years, bust my voice processor, almost ruin my life and now you want to make a truce?" Bumblebee said angrily, but at the same time he was a little surprised.

"I want to change. For the better. I've fallen in love, and want to be a better mech. I want to put this all in the past." Elm said, instantly Bumblebee knew that his brother was in love with Sari. Though Bumblebee didn't want them together he didn't really think Sari would go for Elm. _Maybe he will change... _Bumblebee thought, considering the option of having a truce with Elm. Even though Bumblebee wouldn't forgive Elm, he would never be tortured by Elm again.

"Fine." Bumblebee said to his brother as he started to put away some some of his games.

Optimus was walking by Bumblebee's door when he heard Elm's voice. _Hmm... They must have talked it out or something..._ Optimus thought to himself. He decided to listen in just to make sure everything was ok.

"So I'm guessing Nightshadow and Dad don't know about their son by bond." Elm said on the other side of the door, grasping Optimus' attention.

"We're not bonded, and no they don't know." Bumblebee said flatly. _Who are they talking about? _Optimus thought to himself.

"Yeah but you want to be." Elm said to his brother with a small chuckle.

"Well yeah. I love him." Bumblebee said, Optimus gasped at this. _Wait! Bumblebee is gay? And he has a mech friend! _

"I think someone's listening." Bumblebee whispered, snapping Optimus out of his thoughts. Optimus quickly and quietly went to his room so he wouldn't be caught. There he sat for a couple momments with one question running through his head.

"Who is Bumblebee with?"


	11. Bond and a New Love

"Prowl... Do you think theres a chance of us ever bonding?" Bumblebee asked Prowl, the two had snuck out of the ship and were staring at the stars. Elm was right, Bumblebee did want to be bonded with Prowl. Very Badly. But bumblebee didn't know if Prowl would want to be bonded. He wasn't even sure if they reached that part of their relationship, since they still haven't interfaced yet though they did talk about it a couple of times, the most they ever got to was just making out. Bumblebee didn't have a problem with it of course, just he wanted to be sure that he would be with Prowl forever, and he knew that he loved the older mech, just would Prowl want to be with him forever. Bumblebee was afraid the answer would be a 'No'. He could be annoying and stubborn, heck if Bumblebee had a choice he wouldn't even be with himself forever. Bumblebee hoped he was just worrying too much, he did overreact sometimes.

"Of course there is, Bee. I love you." Prow said snapping Bumblebee out of his thoughts. Bumblebee let a smile reach his faceplate, he was just worrying for nothing.

"I love you too." Bumblebee said, leaning forward and kissing Prowl. As the kiss deepened Prowl's servo trailed down Bumblebee's side earning a gasp from Bumblebee.

"P-Prowl w-wha-" Bumblebee started to say but was cut off by the black and gold mech.

"Bumblebee I love you, so much. I think it's about time we take the next step." Prowl whispered into Bumblebee's audio receptor. At first Bumblebee didn't know how to respond, but after a few momments he knew his answer. Bumblebee slowly leaned in and gave Prowl a quick kiss.

"Let's continue this in your room." Bumblebee said, turning into his alt mode and eagerly heading to the ship. Prowl let out a small chuckle before he turned into his alt mode and followed after Bumblebee.

Optimus went to the door where Rachet, Bulkhead, Elm, and Sari were waiting. They were going to check an abandoned base for a police drone that malfunctioned. When Optimus opened the door to the ship Bumblebee quickly ran in.

"Hi boss-bot. Bye boss-bot." Bumblebee said as he ran down the hallway. Not long after Prowl came running in going down the hallway after Bumblebee.

"Wonder what happened." Sari said looking back at the hallway where the two mechs were a couple momments before.

"Bumblebee probably played another prank on Prowl..." Optimus said, he didn't pay too much attention to the two mechs, he knew that the two would eventually try to rip eachother's heads off. Optimus turned back to the door, deciding it was time to leave.

"Come on lets go." Optimus said.

It didn't take to long to get to the abandoned base, only about 15 minutes. Once they arrived they transformed out of alt mode, everyone was waiting for Optimus' orders.

"Ok, there are three main wings. Sari and Elm you take the right wing. Bulkhead and Rachet you take the left. I will check the main wing." Optimus said. With that everyone split up.

There had been a weird energy signal coming from the police drone, there was a chance it was an All Spark fragment. That would explain many things like why the drone malfunctioned. The leader had no doubt that they would find the drone, there wasn't that many places to hide in the base.

Optimus opened a closet to be hit with a powerful force. When Optimus looked down he saw energon spilling out of some wounds, as he faced upward he came face to face with the police drone.

"Guys I found the drone." Optimus said over comm link.

The drone shot again at Optimus, but the blue and red mech missed it just barely. Optimus quickly took out his axe and started to attack. Sadly it was a little difficult trying to get a hit in when he was dodging a bullet every 3 seconds. Finally Optimus got close enough to hit the drone, and with one swift swing he cut off the left wing of the drone. With that the drone was practically defensless, and with one more swing of the axe it was defeated. There was a blast of metal and bolts, pushing Optimus down to the floor.

Pain surged through Optimus, when he looked down he saw why, he was pierced by a piece of metal in his chassis. Optimus was half panicked, as he turned his head he saw Rachet, Bulkhead, Sari, and Elm running towards him, then everything went black.

"Bulkhead load him up, I need to get him back to the ship as soon as possible." Rachet said, transforming into his alt mode. Bulkhead loaded into the back of Rachet's trunk, before they left Elm picked something up off the ground.

"Look, the drone must've had an All Spark piece in it." Elm said, everyone looked over to see the glowing fragment in his hands.

"Take it with us we need to leave now!" Rachet said. Everyone transformed to their alt modes and rode back to the ship as quick as possible.

When they returned to the base Sari and Elm ran down the halls to get a med berth ready. Bumblebee and Prowl quickly left Prowl's room both looking very tired, Rachet was a little curious why the two were in the same room but right now was not the time to ask questions.

"What's going on?" Bumblebee asked, he even sounded beat, this made Rachet a little more curious to what the two mechs were doing in the room together but he shook off the thoughts, he needed to take care of Optimus.

"Optimus got shot by the police drone, it had an All Spark fragment in it which made it malfunction." Bulkhead replied standing with the other two mechs.

Rachet quickly brought Optimus to the med bay and locked the door so no one could get in. He looked down at the leader noticing he was covered in energon and dents.

"This is going to be a long night..." Rachet said to himself.

********************************************************** Everyone waited for Rachet to come in to tell them wether Optimus was okay or not. When they found him he was pretty beat up, almost offline. It somewhat frightened Bumblebee knowing that it could've been him or Prowl that almost went offline. Still at the same time he was afraid their leader would go offline.

Bulkhead sat in his own chair, somewhat seperate from everyone else. On one couch Elm sat with his arm around Sari, hoping to comfort her. Her face was partially red because she had been crying. Prowl and Bumblebee were on the other couch. Bumblebee was laying down his head resting in Prowl's lap, he was really beat. The interface he had with Prowl had made him tired, not to mention the fact that after they interfaced they ended up bonding. Bumblebee would probably be recharging in Prowl's room right now if they weren't woken up by everyone running frantically through the halls. Luckily no one questioned why Bumblebee was laying on Prowl, they just thought he was way too tired.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Sari asked. She seemed the most worried out of everyone.

"This is Optimus we're talking about, he doesn't give up that easily." Prowl said, he sounded tired too.

"Maybe you two should go to sleep you both seem tired." Elm said. Bumblebee had a feeling he was trying to get everyone to go away so he could be alone with Sari, and at the same time though he did benefit from it.

"I don't want to get up." Bumblebee said drowsily. He had no energy to get up. Prowl on the other hand got up and to everyone's surprise he picked Bumblebee up.

"Then I'll carry you." He mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear. Bumblebee couldn't help but blush a little, but after a few momments he relaxed in the older mechs arms.

Prowl walked down the hallway, smiling a little as Bumblebee nuzzled his head into Prowls neck. Prowl did have to admit, the younger mech did wear him out, in more ways than one. The black and gold cyberninja looked around to make sure no one was watching before he entered his room, **their **room now. The two had decided that Bumblebee would move his stuff in Prowl's room and the two would share the room, Bumblebee's room would just be a spare room.

When Prowl entered the room he gently put Bumblebee down on their berth, Prowl layed down and wrapped his arms around Bumblebee sending loving pulses through their bond. Prowl received some back from Bumblebee before the yellow mech fell into recharge, Prowl fell asleep not long after.

Prowl and Bumblebee were the easy ones to shoo away, as for Bulkhead he was a bit harder. It took at least an hour for him to go away, he decided he would wait in his room for news. This left Elm and Sari alone, just the was Elm liked it.

"Sari, you ok?" Elm asked, his hand still around her back.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a little worried." Sari replied leaning on Elm.

"Don't be, Optimus is a strong mech. He'll be ok." Elm said, his voice soft and kind. He did make a progress with changing his character. Him and Bumblebee were now friends, they were finally like how brothers were supposed to be. He even stopped being a jerk to everyone. Now all he had to do was tell Sari his feelings for her. Unlike his brother he wasn't afraid, Sari wasn't the type of person to get angry or feel awkward when things like that happened. Now was the time to tell her.

"Sari, I have to tell you something." Elm said. Sari turned to face him, giving him a questionable look. She never expected to hear what he said next.

"I love you." Sari let out a small gasp. _He loves me too!_ She thought to herself excitably.

"I love you too!" Sari said, hugging him. Elm smiled to himself. She loved him too. She felt the same. Elm seperated the hug and leaned in and kissed her. Sadly the kiss didn't last long, for Rachet entered the room.

When Rachet entered he was surprised to find the couple kissing. It was somewhat awkward for him seeing the two sucking on eachother's faceplates. Rachet cleared his throat to tell them that he was there. The two quickly seperated hearing the older mech.

"Hey Rachet." Elm said awkwardly.

"If you two are done sucking eachother's faceplates, I have news about Optimus." Rachet said, Sari's face quickly reddened.

"Optimus is fine. He'll be in the medbay for a couple of days though." Rachet said. Sari smiled at the news, their leader was going to be fine.

"You two should go to bed though it's getting late." Rachet said heading down the hallway. Elm got up and extended a hand to Sari, which she gladly took. The two walked hand in hand down the hallway till they reached Sari's room.

"Goodnight." Elm said, letting go of her hand.

"Night." Sari replied as she opened the door and entered her room. Sari didn't realize how tired she was till she collapsed down on her bed and fell into recharge.

********************************************************** Optimus woke up to find everyone watching him, he was curious to how long he was out for. All he remembered was being shot by the malfunctioning police drone. Had Rachet fixed him up? He still felt sore from everything, but he probably needed to rest a bit.

"Optimus you ok?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yeah just a little sore." Optimus replied. There were a bunch of questions going through his processor. He still was a bit curious to who Bumblebee was dating. He felt that he should know this, he didn't like things being hid from him. Especially not with the team, they were like one big family, they should tell eachother everything. Since Optimus had no other idea how to find the imformation he wanted he decided just to straight up ask him.

"Bumblebee can I talk to you alone for a few minutes?" Optimus asked. The yellow mech looked confused but nodded. Optimus motioned for everyone to leave the room. When the two were the only ones left he spoke up.

"Just a couple days ago, I heard a conversation between you and Elm, and heard you were dating someone... And well, you're like a son to me, and I don't like you hiding this. I thought we were like a family and shared everything." Optimus said. At first Bumblebee looked shocked that Optimus knew he was dating. Optimus gave Bumblebee a stern look, that told the yellow mech he wasn't going to get out of this without telling Optimus who he was dating. Bumblebee let out a long sigh before he answered.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone." Bumblebee said quietly.

"I won't, I promise." Optimus said. He would keep his word, he just wanted to know. He wanted to make sure that it was someone responsible, not someone that only wanted one thing from the small mech.

"It's Prowl..." Bumblebee said. Optimus' optics widened, he thought the two hated eachother. Never once would he think that they had a thing for eachother.

"YOUR TOGETHER!" Optimus yelled, barely noticing the door open to the med bay, and in walked Prowl.

"Who's together?" He asked. Bumblebee let out another sigh before turning to the older mech.

"We're together." Bumblebee said, he noticed the anger emitting from Prowl over their bond and had to save both his and Optimus' afts.

"He heard Elm and I talking. It was an accident. He would've figured it out sooner or later." Bumblebee said, Prowl's gaze softened as he looked at the younger mech, he couldn't stay angry with Bumblebee.

"Fine. You better not tell anyone." Prowl said, grabbing Bumblebee's hand and leaving the medbay.

Optimus chuckled a little to himself, he never expected to see the two act like that together, or to see Bumblebee let someone boss him around like that. He would have to get used to it soon. Hopefully the two would rub off on eachother, Prowl could have more fun and Bumblebee could be more responsible. This could be a good thing.


	12. The Results

Elm waited outside the ship with Sari, the two were going with Bumblebee to search a prison for an All Spark piece. Just the yellow mech seemed to be taking his own sweet time to come out. Even Sari was getting impatient, tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

"How long is he going to take?" Elm asked rather angrily. Just after he said that the door opened and Prowl stepped out.

"Bumblebee can't go with you guys." Prowl said to the two. Frustration swept over Elm, they waited this long for nothing.

"So we had to wait for ages just to find out he can't come? This is just like Bumblebee!" Elm yelled. Prowl didn't seem to happy with this little outburst, but he kept his cool.

"While you two were waiting Bumblebee had purged. So by Rachet's orders he's not allowed to go with you guys." Prowl said. Sari gave a little gasp, Elm could tell she became worried in those few momments. Elm was worried too now, he hoped his little brother was ok, he also felt a little guilty about the outburst.

"Is he ok?" Sari asked. All the frustration and impatience she had earlier had disappeared.

"Yeah, he's fine. He just fell asleep a couple momments ago." Prowl told the two.

"Should we still be going to the prison to search for the energy signal?" Elm asked, not sure wether Prowl could handle taking care of Bumblebee by himself. He shook off his worries knowing that Prowl knew Bumblebee more than anyone else and put up with him perfectly fine so far. Since Optimus was still healing Prowl had to do his job as second in command and take charge. Elm would admit, he didn't do a bad job at it.

"Yes, we'll be fine here. You two go ahead. If you run into any trouble comm. us." Prowl said as he started to walk away. Elm just nodded in responce before he turned into his alt mode, Sari turned on her jet pack and the two started towards the prison.

************************************************************* Bumblebee groggily opened his optics, at first he didn't know what woke him up, realization hit him as he felt his tanks churning. Bumblebee quickly got up and ran out of the room into the washroom. He barely even noticed Prowl walk in as he started to purge again.

Prowl quickly went to Bumblebee's side, making sure he was ok. Prowl had no clue what was causing the yellow mech to purge, since Bumblebee rarely ever got sick enough to purge. Once Bumblebee was finished he cuddled into Prowl, he was still tired.

"Bee, maybe you should have Rachet check you over to check if everything is ok." Prowl said, gently rubbing the mech's back.

"N-no... I'm ok... Probably just a flu or something..." Bumblebee said in between intakes. Prowl slowly picked up Bumblebee and carried him back to their room.

"Rest well, my love." Prowl whispered in Bumblebee's audio recepter as he placed Bumblebee down on th berth. Prowl gave Bumblebee a small kiss on the forhead before leaving the room.

Bumblebee just layed down on the berth thinking. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Though he had just purged he craved energon cookies, which he hadn't had in years. He had noticed that lately he had been eating more than usual. At first he thought he was going through a growth spurt but now it seemed that something was wrong. Bumblebee got up from where he was laying and went over to the side of the room where the mirror was. Bumblebee stared at himself in some confusion, anger, and self conciousness. He could've sworn he was gaining weight.

Bumblebee's optics widened as realization hit. He couldn't believe he didn't realize this before. He knew what was wrong with him, but just wasn't ready to accept it. _This can't be happening! I'm not ready for this! I can't be... Pregnant. _But Bumblebee knew it was true, there was no other explination.

Bumblebee stood frozen for a couple momments, he didn't know what to do. Bumblebee had no clue about this stuff, he never expected to be in this position, there was only one person he knew who could help him at the momment. Nightshadow. The last time he talked to his mother was when he told her that he knew he was born a decepticon. The conversation had ended in a fight, Bumblebee was too pissed to care. Until now.

Bumblebee went over to computer and pulled up a link, after a few momments of waiting Nightshadow had responded, the image of her appeared on the screen. She was dark purple with thin yellow stripes, many mechs actually found her beautiful.

"Bumblebee, is something wrong hunny?" Nightshadow asked as she noticed the oil tears that ran down Bumblebee's face.

"M-Mom, can you come?" Bumblebee asked. At first Nightshadow was a little hesitant but she noticed how upset and scared Bumblebee sounded and knew she had to be there for him.

"Ok darling. Where are you?" She asked.

"Our ship is right near the Alpha 9 Prison." Bumblebee replied, his voice a little crackly from crying.

"Alright let me just get some things and I'll be on my way." Nightshadow told her son.

"Wait Mom!" Bumblebee said before Nightshadow cut the link. Nightshadow looked at the yellow mech allowing him to speak.

"Thank you." Bumblebee said. After that he cut the link.

He had no clue how he was going to tell Nightshadow he might be pregnant or that he had a bondmate that was a mech, but he knew that he had to tell her. She was in fact his mother, she deserved to know, and she could help Bumblebee figure out if he is pregnant and help him find out what he should do.

Bumblebee paced back in forth, he was starting to get impatient waiting for his mom. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door, he practically ran to get it. There stood his mother, Bumblebee led out a sigh of relief, he wouldn't have to wait any longer. Luckily no one was at the base, except for Optimus but he wasn't allowed to go out of his room since he was still healing.

"Hi hunny what's wrong?" Nightshadow asked, she noticed Bumblebee wouldn't make optic contact with her.

"Mom, there's a couple things I need to tell you. You may want to sit down for this..." Bumblebee said motioning towards the couch. Nightshadow was confused but she did what she was told and sat down on the couch.

"I have a bondmate, but-" Bumblebee went to say but was cut off by Nightshadow.

"What! My little Bumbles is growing up. Where is she I want to meet her!" Nightshadow said jumping up from the couch.

"Mom" Bumblebee said trying to get in what he wanted to say before.

"I bet she's pretty. What's her name?" Night shadow asked, her voice excited.

"MOM!" Bumblebee yelled grabbing hold of his mother's arms. This luckily seemed to quiet her down.

"I'm gay... My bondmate's a mech." Bumblebee said. There was a couple minutes of silence before Bumblebee spoke again.

"You probably hate me now, I'm sorry..." Bumblebee said going to turn away but was pulled into a hug by his mother.

"Why would I hate you? You're my little Bumbles, I don't care if you're gay or not I still love you." Night shadow said.

"I thought that you'd be mad because I'm not the perfect son you wanted..." Bumblebee said seperating from the hug.

"No one can be perfect, sweetie. I can't wait to meet your bondmate!" Nightshadow said happily. Bumblebee looked down again, not wanting to make optic contact. He had to tell her what was going on, he needed her help.

"Mom, there's something else... I think I might be pregnant..." Bumblebee said quietly, he knew his mother heard when she let out a gasp.

"What? How... When do you think this happened?" She asked, Bumblebee could tell she was angry. He could understand it though, you never want to hear that your child might be pregnant at this young of an age. Bumblebee didn't think there was even a chance he could get pregnant, let alone at this age. He was the youngest on the team by far, he was pratically still a kid, he was about the age a teenager would be. If Bumblebee was pregnant, he would most likely be a week along.

"It had to have been a week ago, that's the only time that would make sense... You're the only one I told, I want to be sure about this before I tell anyone else, you're the only person I know who would know about any of this..." Bumblebee said.

"Ok... We'll have to get something out of the med bay first." Nightshadow said. Bumblebee nodded and led her towards the med bay. There she started looking around the room for something.

"What are you trying to find?" Bumblebee asked confused.

"It's a device that will tell you if you're pregnant or not... Oh here it is!" She said taking out this small bar that had a wire attached to it.

"Ok so attach this wire to your spark, and in about 30 minutes it will tell us if you're pregnant." Nightshadow said handing Bumblebee the bar.

"C-Can we go to my room to do this... Just in case anyone comes." Bumblebee said, his mother just nodded. Bumblebee led her to his room, and sat down at the desk. He opened his spark chamber slowly and attached the wire to his spark. To say he was scared was an understatement.

"Don't worry sweetie, everything will be fine." Nightshadow said, noticing how nervous and scared Bumblebee was.

"What if I really am pregnant though? I can't take care of a sparkling, I can barely take care of myself!" Bumblebee said tears starting to roll down his face. Nightshadow brought her son into a hug, she knew how hard this could be. Even though she had been a lot older than him when she got pregnant, she didn't want a child at the time. She almost even had an abortion but her mother talked her out of it. So far it seemed like her son was falling down the same path.

The two waited, and waited, and waited in complete silence. Neither one of them knew what to say to eachother. Suddenly there was a beep, signaling that the test was done. Bumblebee looked up at his mother scared to read the results.

"Go on sweetie, everything will be ok." She said trying to calm Bumblebee down. The yellow mech nodded and picked the bar up, his spark almost sank as it said _Positive_. At that momment he knew his whole life was going to change.

"M-Mom, I don't think I can do this." Bumblebee said, even more tears fell down his face. Nightshadow quickly pulled him in for a hug.

"Don't worry, you have a whole loving family to help you. You won't be alone, I'll help you throughout all of this. Just... don't get an abortion... You'll never be the same if you do." Nightshadow said cradling Bumblebee in her arms.

"Mom, can I be alone for a bit... I need to think..." Bumblebee said quietly. Nightshadow just nodded and left the room, she just hoped he would be ok.

Nightshadow sat on the couch, deep in thought. She was trying to think of anything that could help Bumblebee. Suddenly the door opened pratically making her jump. Elm entered with a red headed girl and a black and gold mech. He had a glowing blue object in his hands.

"Nightshadow what are you doing here?" Elm asked, the two others looked at him in confusion.

"Elm who is this?" The red headed girl asked.

"This is Bumblebee's mom, my step mother. Nightshadow this is Prowl and Sari." Elm replied, motioning towards the red head and the black and gold mech.

"Hello. Bumblebee asked me to come here, he needed to talk to me about a few things." Nightshadow said, she noticed Prowl share a nervous glance with Elm.

"Is he ok?" Prowl asked.

"Yeah. He's fine. Why?" Nightshadow asked. She knew it was a lie and Bumblebee wasn't ok, he was really upset, but she didn't want to say anything Bumblebee wouldn't want her to say.

"Sari, why don't you go to Optimus and give him the All Spark piece we found." Elm said handing Sari the blue object. Sari just nodded and left the room.

"Bumblebee did tell you didn't he?" Elm asked, looking at Nightshadow curiously.

"He told me a couple different things." Nightshadow said, knowing not to spill everything.

"So do you know he has a bondmate?" Elm asked. _He must've told them. _Nightshadow thought to herself.

"Yeah. Why?" Nightshadow asked.

"Prowl is his bondmate." Elm said motioning towards Prowl. Nightshadow let out a small gasp.

"You're his bondmate! Sorry for not properly intruducing myself. Welcome to the family!" She said excitedly, Elm and Prowl both let out a small chuckle at the femme's excitement. Prowl opened his mouth to speak but before he could all three of them heard a door open. When they looked over they saw Bumblebee standing there, there were oil stains his face showing that he had cried.

"Prowl can I talk to you?" Bumblebee asked quietly. Prowl looked at the others sharing confused glances before walking off to join Bumblebee.

"Bee what's wronge? Are you ok?" Prowl asked. Bumblebee let out a sigh before he answered.

"Prowl, I'm pregnant."


	13. Truth

"Bee come on." Prowl said to the younger mech. He had been trying to get Bumblebee to go to Rachet for an hour so far but no matter what he refused. Prowl was starting to get impatient, Bumblebee had to be checked over by Rachet to see if he really was pregnant or not.

"Prowl, I don't want to go! I'm almost positive that I am pregnant." Bumblebee said sitting down on the floor with his arms crossed. Prowl suddenly came up with an idea and grabbed Bumblebee's legs and started to drag him out of the room.

"Fine, if you won't go own your own I'll make you." Prowl said. Bumblebee started to try and kick away, but Prowl's grip was strong.

"Let me go Prowl!" Bumblebee yelled as Prowl was dragging him towards the med bay.

"Excuse us." Prowl said as he dragged Bumblebee past Elm and Nightshadow. The two tried there best not to laugh but couldn't hold it back. Bumblebee on the other hand was kicking and screaming trying to get Prowl to let go of him. Prowl finally got to the med bay, and when Rachet looked over he couldn't help but be amused at the sight of Bumblebee being dragged in.

"Ok what's going on?" Rachet asked, as Prowl let go of Bumblebee and quickly went over to the door blocking it. Bumblebee just glared at the older mech.

"Go on tell him." Prowl said, getting an even colder stare from Bumblebee.

"Why don't you since it's half your fault." Bumblebee said angrily, Prowl let out an annoyed groan. _He's so stubborn!_ Prowl knew the only reason Bumblebee said that is because he thought Prowl wouldn't tell Rachet that they were together and had interfaced, but Prowl was about to prove him wrong.

"Bumblebee needs to be scanned, he might be pregnant." Prowl said. Rachet's optics widened. He wasn't sure if he had just heard that right. Bumblebee pregnant?

"Care to repeat that?" Rachet asked, he noticed Bumblebee on the floor looking at Prowl in shock.

"Bumblebee and I are bondmates, we interfaced about a week ago and now he might be pregnant." Prowl said. He knew Bumblebee never expected him to actually tell Rachet the truth.

"You and Bumblebee! You've got to be kidding!" Rachet said. As far as he knew the two hated eachother, this had to be some sort of joke. But as he looked at the two's faces he realized it was true.

"Oh my Primus... Get on the berth Bumblebee." Rachet said as he started to get his tools out. Bumblebee slowly stood up and got on the berth. Prowl, now knowing that Bumblebee wouldn't leave, sat down on a chair beside the berth and grabbed the yellow mech's servo.

Rachet started the scan looking over Bumblebee's abdomen. His optics widened when he noticed that Bumblebee was in fact carrying.

"Rachet, did you find out?" Prowl asked.

"Bumblebee Prowl, you're going to be parents." Rachet said looking at the two.

Prowl could feel a wave of emotions coming from Bumblebee through their bond. The most distinct was worry, scared, sad, and happy. Prowl could understand all those feelings. Bumblebee doesn't think he can take care of a sparkling, and is somewhat frightened by the thought that he was in charge of another life. He also didn't wan't to be pregnant this young, he knew everything was going to change and he didn't really want change. Yet at the same time Bumblebee was happy that he was going to have a sparkling, it's something he had always wanted, just not this young. There were minutes of silence before Bumblebee spoke up.

"I don't think I can do this... I can barely take care of myself let alone a sparkling..." Bumblebee said.

"Bee, I'll help you, we'll all help you. You're not in this alone. I'll be by your side the whole way." Prowl said comforting Bumblebee.

"I don't even know anything about being a parent though... Or anything about going through pregnancy." Bumblebee said. Rachet knew this was his time to jump in.

"I have these data pads, should tell you everything you'll need to know about all this." Rachet said handing each of them a data pad. He could tell Bumblebee was scared, most bots were scared with their first pregnancy, but Bumblebee was also very young. As far as Rachet knew it was almost impossible for a bot his age to get pregnant, but somehow Prowl and Bumblebee did it.

"Come on Bumblebee, you look tired." Prowl said as he noticed Bumblebee yawning. Bumblebee just nodded, he was really tired, it was a side effect of being pregnant. Prowl picked up Bumblebee carefully, making sure not to hurt the younger mech, and brought him back to their room.

Bumblebee woke up to someone shaking him, when he onlined his optics he found that it was Nightshadow. At first he was a little confused to why he was being woken up but then he remembered that he was going out to dinner with Nightshadow, Prowl, Elm, Sari, and Lane. It was both to say goodbye to Nightshadow for now, since she had to leave the ship to go back home, and also to announce Bumblebee's pregnancy to the rest of the family. Elm refused to go without Sari so she was going along, but Bumblebee didn't object much to that since Sari was his best friend.

"Come on Bumblebee, you got to get up." Nightshadow said. Bumblebee slowly sat up from where he was laying, groaning to himself.

"Where's Prowl?" Bumblebee asked noticing the black and gold mech wasn't even in the room.

"He got up earlier, he didn't want to bother you so he let you sleep in." Nightshadow said. She found it cute how much her son's bondmate cared for him. Bumblebee slowly stood up and paused for a momment clutching his abdomen, a couple momments later he ran out of the room, heading towards the washroom.

Nightshadow let out a sigh as Bumblebee ran out of the room, she felt bad for her son. He didn't know how to handle this, she could tell Prowl didn't know much about it either. They were going to have to learn a lot about this.

Nightshadow left the room to be met by Sari and Elm. Both looked confused. Nightshadow guessed they had seen Bumblebee run by.

"What's wrong with Bee?" Sari asked. Nightshadow hadn't talked that much with Sari but she did know that Sari was a nice girl. Nightshadow was glad to welcome her into the family.

"He's kinda sick, he'll be ok though." Nightshadow lied, she wanted to wait till the whole family was around to tell about the pregnancy. With that Nightshadow continued down the hallway to the washroom. There Prowl was rubbing Bumblebee's back as he purged.

"How long is he going to be purging?" Prowl asked concerned.

"Probably only 12 more weeks." Nightshadow replied. Bumblebee letout a groan after he was done purging.

"I have to deal with this for 3 more months!" Bumblebee yelled, he was already sick of it he couldn't even think of dealing with it for 3 more months.

"Bumblebee every bot that gets pregnant has to go through this. You'll be fine." Nightshadow said. Bumblebee didn't seem that reassured, and Prowl knew that if they kept talking about this subject it would only get worse, he quickly decided to change the subject.

"Come on Bee we should get ready to leave." Prowl said, extending his hand towards his bondmate. Bumblebee took the hand of his bondmate and was helped up by Prowl.

"I find it kinda weird that I just perged yet I'm starving." Bumblebee said as he and Prowl walked out of the room, Prowl let out a small laugh.

Sari watched the two mechs walking by holding hands and started to get a little confused. _Are they together? No, they can't be Bumblebee would've told me... Wouldn't he? _Sari asked herself. She looked at Elm, who didn't even seem to be confused about this.

"What's going on with them?" Sari asked Elm, the blue mech gave her a look of disbelief.

"You don't know?" He asked her.

"Know what?" Sari asked in return, she was utterly confused.

"They're bondmates. They have been for a good amount of time now." Elm said, Sari couldn't believe this. Bumblebee, her best friend, hadn't told her that he was with the mech he had a crush on for so many years.

"Why didn't he tell me! I can't believe this! I thought we told eachother everything!" Sari yelled angrily.

"Calm down, they didn't really want anyone to know..." Elm said, trying to back up his brother for once. Sari just grumbled something under her breath and walked away. Elm started to have a feeling that the dinner tonight was going to be interesting.

Bumblebee, Prowl, Sari, and Elm entered the restaraunt. Nightshadow had gotten there early to talk to Lane, telling him about Prowl being Bumblebee's bondmate and Sari being Elm's femme friend. She knew it would be a lot for Lane to take in, and that he might not accept Bumblebee being with Prowl at first. Buth she knew that after talking about it she could help Prowl win his favor.

Bumblebee noticed Lane giving Prowl a weird look, he knew that it was probably hard for Lane to accept that he was gay, and he knew Lane would also not really like Prowl at first. For he didn't even know Prowl.

Everyone sat down at the table in pure silence, no one really knew what to say. There were a few awkward stares, until Lane finally spoke up.

"So how long have you two been bondmates?" He asked Bumblebee and Prowl, the two were holding hands under the table, which Lane knew and somewhat dissaproved of.

"Umm... About a week and a half." Bumblebee said slightly blushing, he knew the question that was coming next.

"So... Did you... Well uh... Have you two umm... interfaced?" Lane asked. Both Prowl and Bumblebee blushed at this question while Elm and Sari spit out some of their food, Nightshadow on the other hand giggled a little to herself.

"Uh... Isn't this a little personal?" Bumblebee asked still blushing.

"I think that's a yes." Elm said with a smirk, Bumblebee and Prowl just blushed even more.

"Shut up, Elm!" Bumblebee whispered to the blue mech beside him.

After that time just seemed to speed up, everyone had ate and time was running out. Bumblebee had to tell everyone that he was pregnant soon. When everyone was finished eating Bumblebee decided it was time to tell them.

"I have something that you guys need to know... I'm pregnant." Bumblebee said. Lane, Sari, and Elm all spit out the drink they were drinking. Lane's face plate showed complete anger while Sari and Elm's showed shock.

"WHAT?" Lane yelled, everyone else in the restaurant looked over at him.

"I'm pregnant, about two weeks along..." Bumblebee said.

"I can't believe this. How irresponsible can you be? What else should I know about!" Lane yelled. He seemed to have been yelling at Bumblebee for hours, leaving the yellow mech speachless.

"I'm guessing this isn't a good time to mention me and Sari are bondmates." Elm said, everyone stared at Elm and Sari in shock. Elm had meant to whisper it but it came out louder. Elm had been right this dinner was interesting.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Elm were bondmates?" Bumblebee asked Sari. The two chose to ride with eachother and catch up since lately they hadn't been talking.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Prowl were bondmates and expecting sparklings?" Sari asked flatly.

"I promised Prowl I wouldn't tell anyone." Bumblebee casually replied

"Maybe I promised Elm I wouldn't tell anyone." Sari said making up an excuse.

"We both know that isn't true, Elm would want everyone to know. I just cant believe you didn't tell me!" Bumblebee said, if he wasn't in his alt mode he would've been pouting.

"Well at least I didn't get pregnant." Sari flatly said. Bumblebee quickly stopped the car and opened the door to the front seat where Sari was sitting.

"Get out." Bumblebee said. Sari had crossed the line with that last statement. Bumblebee was still sensitive about getting pregnant, and though he wouldn't outwardly admit it, Sari's statement stung.

"What?" Sari asked.

"Get out!" Bumblebee yelled sharply. Sari couldn't believe that Bumblebee was that upset. _He's just overreacting. _Sari thought to herself as she got out of the car.

With that Bumblebee drove away leaving Sari in the dust. He didn't care, he knew Elm would end up getting her. Right when Bumblebee got back to the base he locked himself in his and Prowl's room. To say he was pissed was an understatement.


	14. Rule Breaker

"Bumblebee's what?" Optimus asked Rachet. The medic had just told him and Bulkhead that Bumblebee was pregnant with Prowl, and to say that the two were shocked was an understatement.

"He's pregnant with Prowl. They're bondmates." Rachet said.

"Yes Bumblebee is careless, but he really got pregnant? And with Prowl? This is just too hard to believe." Bulkhead said, Optimus had to agree with Bulkhead on this. Rachet just let out a small sigh.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. Haven't you noticed the two together all the time." Rachet said.

"Bumblebee has been moodier lately. He's even in a fight with Sari now." Bulkhead pointed out.

"Rachet are you sure he's pregnant?" Optimus asked. It wasn't that he doubted Rachet, just this was really difficult to believe. Sure he knew the two were together, but even Bumblebee wasn't that careless and Prowl was usually so responsible. It was almost impossible for this to happen.

"I'm sure, he has been purging every morning and has already had two check ups. Speaking of which, he should be here soon for his third." Rachet said looking at the clock.

"Is he still going to be on active duty?" Optimus asked. Rachet opened his mouth to speak but before he could Bumblebee walked in.

"Hi Boss-bot, Bulkhead, what are you doing here?" Bumblebee asked as he went over to a berth and hopped up on it.

"I called them in here. I wanted to tell them about the new sparklings on the way." Rachet said, Optimus noticed Bumblebee's face plate instantly grow serious.

"So that probably made you lose some respect for me..." Bumblebee said after a momment of silence.

"It's ok, accidents happen." Optimus said.

"Well I want to get this check up over with, so Optimus Bulkhead out now." Rachet said, with that the two left the med bay.

"Ok so hopefully today we'll be able to find out how many sparklings you're having." Rachet said to the yellow mech. Bumblebee layed down on the berth and Rachet began the scan. A little while later the scanner beeped noting the scan was finished.

"Congratulations Bumblebee, you're having triplets." Rachet said. Bumblebee's optics widened for a momment, he was surprised.

"I-I don't know wether to feel scared... or excited..." Bumblebee said. Rachet patted the young mech's shoulder reassuringly.

"Either one is understandable. Why don't you go talk to Prowl." Ratchet said with an unusual warmness. He did have sympathy for the younger mech, and knew that the last thing he needed was lectures from an old medic.

"Ok... Thank you Rachet." Bumblebee said as he jumped down from the medical berth and left the room. He quickly ran to his and Prowl's room, almost running into Optimus on the way, and entered the room.

Prowl was in the middle of the room meditating when Bumblebee came in. The yellow mech plopped down in Prowl's lap, he seemed happy.

"What's got you so happy?" Prowl asked his bondmate as he wrapped his arms around the yellow mech.

"At first I wasn't that happy about being pregnant but now after finding out we're having three sparklings I'm starting to get pretty excited." Bumblebee said with a smile. Prowl's optics widened for a momment before a small smile reached his face.

"Three, looks like we'll be in for a lot." Prowl said with a smile, he paused for a momment before he began to speak again.

"Bee, I really love you." Prowl told the younger mech.

"I love you too, Prowl." Bumblebee replied with a small smile, one that Prowl found to be quite cute. Prowl leaned in and softly kissed the smaller mech. As the kiss was starting to deepen there was a knock on the door. Both mechs silently groaned to themselves before answering.

"Come in." They both said in unison as they stood up. The door opened and Rachet and Optimus entered the room. There was an awkward momment when the two older mechs realized what they had just interrupted.

"So... umm... Not to sound rude or anything, but what do you want?" Prowl asked, he was a little irritated about being interrupted.

"We needed to talk to Bumblebee." Optimus replied.

"What about?" Bumblebee asked the two older mechs.

"About you not being on active duty." Rachet replied. Prowl already knew that Bumblebee wasn't going to take this well.

"What?" Bumblebee yelled.

"You're pregnant, Bumblebee. If we have you on active duty there's a chance that the sparklings can get hurt. Not to mention you could get hurt too. I know that both you and Prowl wouldn't want that to happen. I know this may be hard but it's for the best." Rachet said.

"But-" Bumblebee started but was cut off by Optimus.

"No buts Bumblebee! You can't be on active duty. The most you can be on is moniter duty." Optimus said. With that Optimus and Rachet left the room. Prowl could tell Bumblebee was pissed. The yellow mech stomped over to the bed and plopped down with his arms crossed.

"This sucks!" Bumblebee yelled angrily.

Bumblebee sat with his arms crossed on the couch pouting, as Prowl, Rachet, Bulkhead, and Optimus got ready to go out to search for an All Spark piece. He didn't like the fact that he was being left behind, and to make matters worse Bumblebee was stuck alone with Sari and Elm. Prowl seemed to have noticed that Bumblebee was upset, he knelt down and lifted up the yellow mech's chin.

"Bee cheer up." Prowl said to his bondmate. The two were just getting used to showing their feelings towards eachother in front of everyone else.

"That's not going to help Prowl." Bumblebee said looking away from the mech beside him, nothing was going to change the fact that he wasn't allowed to go on missions anymore.

"Then what is?" Prowl asked. Bumblebee let out a small sigh and looked back to Prowl.

"The only thing to make me feel better is if I could go with you guys." Bumblebee said.

"We both know that you can't do that." Prowl said softly to the younger mech.

"I know." Bumblebee replied pouting. Prowl opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Optimus.

"Prowl we have to leave now." The leader said. Prowl let out a short sigh and got up from where he was kneeling. The two left the room leaving Bumblebee with Sari and Elm.

Bumblebee noticed Elm was watching tv with his arm around Sari who was reading a magazine. Both seemed perfectly fine with being left behind. This some what shocked Bumblebee since he was pissed about not going on missions.

"You're actually okay with this?" Bumblebee asked, it was more directed towards Elm since Bumblebee was still pissed at Sari.

"Yeah, I'm not really into that sort of stuff anyway, I'm more into working in the med bay." Elm said. He was training to be a medic, and according to Rachet he was actually pretty good at it.

"You know what. I'm going to go on my own mission. There's another energy signal that the team isn't checking, so I'll just go check there." Bumblebee said getting up from the couch. Elm quickly jumped up and raced to his brother's side.

"You can't go alone, the sparklings might get hurt." Elm said, hoping to talk Bumblebee out of it.

"Then you guys come with me." Bumblebee replied casually. Sari now got up and crossed her arms.

"No we're not going." She said. _Bumblebee wouldn't dare go alone._ Sari thought to herself.

"Fine, I'm still going though." He replied shocking the two as he walked out the door. Sari and Elm exchanged a worried glance befor rushing outside to Bumblebee. They would rather face Megatron himself, than letting Bumblebee risk his and the sparklings lives.

The three walked in silence, Bumblebee was staring at the radar heading towards the energy signal while Sari and Elm followed along. None of them knew where the radar would lead them.

The beeping of the radar gradually got quicker, signaling that they were getting closer to the energy signal, until they reached an old house. It was obvious someone lived there, even though the house looked old the yard was perfect, with no flaws on sight.

"Come on, let's go check it out." Bumblebee said as he walked up to the door of the house.

"Bumblebee, what if it's a decipticon?" Elm asked in a whisper as he walked next to Bumblebee.

"Don't worry practically all the decepticons are in the stockades." Bumblebee said knocking on the door. The door opened and the three were met by an old pink femme.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" She asked in a raspy voice.

"Hi, we're from the elite gaurd, we recieved some strong energy signals coming from your house and we need to check it out." Bumblebee said proffesionally.

"Alright, come in." The femme said as she started to walk away from the group. Elm and Sari stared at Bumblebee in shock, they both never knew he could act that grown up.

"What? I learned it in the elite gaurd." Bumblebee replied as he walked in the house. Elm at first was a bit hesitant but after a few momments of thought he decided it was best to go with his brother.

"Would any of you want some snacks or drinks?" The old femme asked. Bumblebee shook his head.

"No we're-" He started but was cut off by Elm.

"Sure." The older mech said. Sari gave Elm a stern look.

"I'm not going to pass up an offer for food." Elm said, Bumblebee just face palmed. He knew Sari was trying to make Elm realize they weren't here to eat they were here to look for an All Spark peice, but the mech had not taken notice.

"Well I'm going to look around, there may be an All Spark piece here." Bumblebee said walking away from the two. Sari did want to follow Bumblebee, but knew she wouldn't be welcomed by the yellow mech. The last comment she had made to him did in fact cross the line and she regretted ever saying it, but still she understood why Bumblebee was angry and would probably never forgive her.

The old femme came back momments later with some hot oil and energon cookies. Elm eagerly took the hot oil and started to chomp down the cookies.

"Where is the other one?" The old femme asked.

"He went to search for the energy signal, he'll probably be back soon." Sari replied.

"Oh, I'll just go assist him." The femme replied walking out of the room. Something about her seemed suspicious, especially how eager she was to go 'help' Bumblebee. Automatically Sari felt uneasy about this whole thing, like it was a mistake... or a trap. After realizing this Sari quickly grabbed Elm's arm and started to pull him out of the room.

"Hey, you almost made me drop my hot oil!" Elm said, sipping some of the oil that he held close.

"I think this is a trap we need to find Bee." Sari replied. Her and Elm went down a long dark hallway to find a flight of stairs. They both knew that Bumblebee was up there. Cautiously they went up the stairs, only to realize that the 2nd floor was much bigger than they thought.

"We have to split up!" Sari whispered running off to the left leaving Elm. The blue mech stood there for a couple momments before heading off to the right, but he wasn't in a rush. He entered a blue room to find Bumblebee looking at a blue All Spark piece, the old femme stood behind him.

Elm just took another sip of his hot oil since nothing appeared wrong. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the old femme starte to transform. What was just momments before an old femme was now a red decepticon twice the size of Bumblebee. Elm stared in shock and dropped his hot oil, the decepticon started to go closer to Bumblebee and Elm realized what it had in mind. It was going to try to kill him.

"Bumblebee!" Elm yelled as he ran over and pushed Bumblebee away. He made sure that Bumblebee fell on him so that the sparklings wouldn't get hurt.

"What the-" Bumblebee said rubbing his head but was silenced when he turned around to see the decepticon.

"Slag." Was the only thing Bumblebee had left to say.

Sari was searching around the 2nd floor but couldn't find any sign of Bumblebee. She also had a feeling Elm wasn't even looking for Bumblebee, since the blue mech was so attached to his hot oil and energon cookies at the momment.

Sari found herself to be in the same place she started, the staircase. _Why is it so hard to find him?_ Sari asked herself. She was snapped out of all her thoughts when she heard a thud coming from another room followed by a sinister laugh.

"SARI!" She heard Elm and Bumblebee yell in unison. She never dared to tell Elm this but sometimes he could be so much like his brother.

Sari quickly ran to the room she heard Elm and Bumblebee in to find the two fighting off a red decepticon. She was both schocked and slightly humored that this always seemed to happen to them.

"Why does something bad happen when ever I leave you two alone?" She asked remembering a week ago when the two were left alone at the base. There was food everywhere, multiple burn marks on the walls, and they had managed to break the table. Optimus was pretty pissed about that.

"Can you just help?" Elm asked, he knew Bumblebee was going to get tired easily since the sparklings were already burning up his energy.

"Ok." Sari said as she started to blast the decepticon. After 15 minutes of battle that led to nowhere they knew they had to come up with a plan.

:Bee you be bait, when the decepticon is going after you Sari and I can attack him: Elm said over comm link.

:Why me?: Bumblebee asked.

:You're the one that got us into this mess in the first place!: Elm replied.

:Oh yeah... Ok...: Bumblebee said ending the link. He then sped to the door of the room.

"Hey decepticreep! Catch me if you can!" Bumblebee yelled speeding away. The decepticon soon followed after him. Sari and Elm took this as their chance and blasted the decepticon as hard as they could in the back, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Did it work?" Bumblebee asked walking towards the others.

"He's not dead but he's passed out, we should have enough time to get the All Spark piece and leave." Elm replied. Bumblebee just nodded in responce and went back to the room to grab the All Spark piece. When he returned the three quickly ran down the stairs and left the house, heading to the base.

"Let's go search for an All Spark piece guys even though I'm pregnant and we have no clue what we could be facing! Oh and don't worry it can't be a decepticon almost all of them are in the stockades. How bout we enter that creepy house where a decepticon actually LIVES!" Elm said trying his best to sound like Bumblebee.

"At least we got the All Spark piece." Bumblebee said annoyed.

"Yeah but we almost died getting it!" Elm yelled back.

"Guys just stop!" Sari yelled to the two. After that they were in complete silence. Sari was relieved once they finally reached the ship she had enough of this tension.

Bumblebee opened the door, when all three of them entered they were greeted by Optimus, Rachet, and Prowl. All of them had a pissed expression on their face.

"Slag." Elm, Sari, and Elm said in unison.


	15. The Fight

Bumblebee observed everyone in the room, Rachet and Optimus sat on the couch while Prowl stood near them slightly tapping his foot. The expression on his bondmate's face somewhat frightened him.

"You disobeyed orders, left without the leaders consent, jeopordized your lives to do what? Search for an All Spark piece that we could've found another day." Prowl said angrily.

"How do you know? And we saved you another days of work you can at least be grateful!" Bumblebee replied back to the older mech.

"Why would I be grateful for my bondmate stupidly risking his and our sparklings lives!" Prowl yelled back. Bumblebee gasped at first at Prowls words but then emmited a low angry growl. He wasn't sure if his pregnancy was the cause of this but he was extremely pissed.

"You know what take the stupid All Spark piece! I hope you have fun sleeping on the couch tonight!" Bumblebee yelled, angrily hand Prowl the fragment and storming out of the room. A loud bang could be heard from Bumblebee slamming the door shut.

What everyone thought would never come back had come. The thing that hadn't happened in months, the thing everyone dreaded. A fight between Bumblebee and Prowl. But unlike any other fight this one was actually serious, and in mere minutes had escalated to the peak.

"You're such a sparkling!" Prowl yelled as he stomped out of the room. Everyone else was left there, shocked.

"Did they use to fight like this, or is it new?" Elm asked since he never actually witnessed one of the famous Prowl and Bumblebee fights.

"This used to be normal for them, just they hadn't fought ever since they got together." Optimus replied.

"That really got bad quick." Sari said to the others who just nodded. This had to be their worst fight of all.

Sari walked by Bumblebee and Prowl's room, she could hear muffled cries from inside the room. Bumblebee, because of his pregnancy, changed moods quick and he went from being super angry at Prowl to being super upset because Prowl was mad at him. The two hadn't talked in days, in fact Bumblebee only came out of the room to either purge or get food, which he always brought back to the room. Prowl on the other hand wasn't around much either, instead he went on missions to seclude himself from everyone, he slept on the couch since Bumblebee locked him out. Prowl, surprisingly, would spend more time with the others than Bumblebee, sometimes he would even have a small conversation but you could tell that he was angry and upset.

On the small occasion that Bumblebee walked in when Prowl was in the room one of them would end up leaving. Usually it was Bumblebee. Sari felt genuinly bad for the yellow mech, she could understand why he disobeyed the orders, she realized it when they were in that old house. He didn't want to feel useless. Bumblebee felt that it would be unfair if he sat around the base doing nothing while everyone else worked, and he wanted to help his friends.

Sari was tempted to knock on the door and ask to come in but she knew that Bumblebee was still mad at her and it wouldn't be smart to mess with an already upset pregnant robot. She went to walk away but heard someone behind her, she turned around to find Prowl. Sari could tell he was upset and knew that he was the reason why Bumblebee was crying.

"Prowl I think we should have a talk." Sari said. Prowl just nodded in responce as she lead him to the couch where the two sat down .

"The fact that you're angry with Bumblebee is killing him, you do know that?" Sari asked the older mech.

"I don't want him to hurt this much, but I can't pretend like everything's okay. He can't go on life threatening missions jeopordizing the sparklings, and he doesn't seem to understand that." Prowl said, Sari could understand this perfectly. If she was Prowl she would be mad with Bumblebee too.

"You need to understand that Bumblebee is still getting accustomed to being pregnant, he's already overwhelmed enough and now everything he does has to change. He's starting to feel useless, like he isn't a help anymore, and I'm pretty sure that's why he disobeyed the orders." Sari said bringing Prowl into realization. It made so much more sense to him now.

"You're right I'm going to try to talk to him." Prowl said leaving the room. He knew Bumblebee wasn't going to let him in but it was worth a try.

Bumblebee sat in his room and heard a knock on the door, he slowly got up and went to the door. He looked through a crack to see it was Rachet, probably to get him to go to the med bay. Bumblebee opened the door to face Rachet. The older let out a gasp as he looked at Bumblebee's tear streaked face, he never saw Bumblebee cry befor he wasn't even sure if the younger mech was capable of it.

"Bee come on we need to have you checked out." Rachet said putting his arm around the young mech. Rachet brought Bumblebee to the med bay and went to his tools as the mech sat up on the berth.

"Everything should be okay, I don't think anything happened to the sparklings or you'd be in a lot of pain." Rachet said as he started the scan.

"How bad does giving birth hurt?" Bumblebee asked. The yellow mech had always asked questions when he went into the med bay.

"Depends if you want the truth or something to just make you feel better." Rachet said. Bumblebee was quiet for a momment, Rachet guessed he was thinking about which one he wanted to hear.

"I want to hear the truth, I need to know what I'm going to expect." Bumblebee said confidently.

"Feels like you're being ripped limb from limb from what I've heard. Some say that it feels like you're dying." Rachet said. He was surprised that Bumblebee was quiet after that. Finally the scanner beeped signaling it was done.

"Perfectly healthy. If you ever have any problems though, remember to tell me." Rachet said. Bumblebee was a really small mech and very young too. Rachet would be surprised if he didn't have any problems given that it's practically impossible to get pregnant at his age. Rachet guessed that he would only last 5-7 months rather than the normal 7-9 months.

"Ok." Bumblebee said sliding of the med berth.

"Maybe you should talk to Prowl." Rachet said to Bumblebee as he started to put away his medical tools. Talking it out would make things better between the two they had to work out their issues. Bumblebee scoffed at this comment.

"I'm not saying anything to that aft, if he even cared he would be here right now." Bumblebee said angrily, not many momments later the black and gold cyber ninja appeared in the med bay. Bumblebee stared in shock for a couple momments he realized his bondmate must have heard what he just said, Rachet couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"Bee we need to talk." Prowl said, but instead Bumblebee ran out of the room. Bumblebee knew that 'we need to talk' wasn't good and he didn't want Prowl to break up with him, the thing he didn't know was that all Prowl really wanted to resolve all their problems.

Bumblebee sat in his and Prowl's room, he had no clue what he should do. If he stayed on the ship then he wasn't sure if his and Prowl's relationship would last, but he wasn't sure if he could leave he would miss Prowl too much. His spark hurt for it longed for his bondmate, but Bumblebee didn't want to see Prowl.

He felt a mix of emotions, he was angry at Prowl for expecting him to stay behind, but sad that Prowl was angry at him, he was angry at the way Prowl was acting, but sad that he never saw Prowl anymore. Bumblebee had to admit it, he was confused, he didn't know what would be right.

Then an idea popped into the yellow mech's processor, he could just leave temporarily. He could stay with his mom for a bit and come back later on, maybe then Prowl wouldn't be that angry with him. He quickly got a suitcase and started to pack.

Once he was done he left the room and headed towards the door. Little did he know his bondmate was following close behind. Prowl knew that he couldn't let Bumblebee leave, he needed to talk with the yellow mech. Prowl hated fighting with Bumblebee, he wanted to resolve everything.

Bumblebee had finally reached the door and was about to open it when he felt a servo grab his wrist. He looked back to come face-to-face with Prowl.

"Bee I need to talk to you." Prowl said pulling the yellow mech closer.

"Why?" Bumblebee asked softly, he thought he knew what was coming next but was surprised when it didn't.

"I wan't to resolve all of this, I hate fighting with you." Prowl said. Bumblebee's optics watered up bit and he returned the hug.

"Me too." He said quietly to his bondmate. Prowl led him over to the couch and they both sat down.

"I'm sorry for the way I handled everything, but you need to understand this is for the sparklings, going on missions can be dangerous for them." Prowl said holding on to Bumblebee's servo's. Bumblebee looked away from the cyber ninja, Prowl guessed he was trying to hold in all his emotions.

"You also need to understand staying behind on missions doesn't mean you're useless. You're playing a role more important than any of us by going through this pregnancy. You're in charge of three lives." Prowl said warmly to his bondmate.

"I never thought of it that way." Bumblebee said looking back up at Prowl. The cyberninja noticed a small oil tear run down Bumblebee's face as the yellow mech hugged him.

"I love you. I'm so sorry about everything." Bumblebee whispered.

"I love you too, an I should be sorry I over reacted." Prowl said hugging Bumblebee. After a couple momments Prowl picked up Bumblebee and brought him back to their room. He placed his bondmate on the berth gently then layed down next to the yellow mech. Prowl wrapped his arms around Bumblebee and after a little bit the two fell into recharge.


	16. Death and Despair

Elm knew all of this was a mistake. He wished this never happened, that he never even came across the crew. Elm hated the fact that everything was just a waste, his whole life, everything he changed, all the friends he made, all the progress, everything was for nothing. He knew now that he was never supposed to meet Sari, or the rest of the team, it just wasn't supposed to be. Elm wished he knew this before he joined the team.

All of these thoughts went through Elm's processor as he stared down at his palm where a blue gem glowed. A piece of the All Spark, the last fragment, giving him life. He wasn't supposed to be alive, the All Spark had just granted him temporary life. Elm knew that he would have to sacrifice himself for the All Spark, and once it was removed he would be where he rightfully belonged, the well of All Spark.

Prowl walked into the 'kitchen' of the ship where Bumblebee was making something. The yellow mech was placing batter down on a small pan, Prowl guessed he was making some energon cookies.

Bumblebee had been cooking a lot lately, mostly to satisfy his growing cravings. Usually the yellow mech craved something sweet meaning he was constantly making energon cookies and cake, which no one really complained about since they generally liked the extra treats.

Prowl wrapped his arms around Bumblebee's waist, which was now starting to get noticably larger from the three sparklings, no one dared telling Bumblebee though to avoid getting their head ripped off.

"Hi Bee." Prowl said to Bumblebee. The yellow mech smiled as he finished putting the energon dough on the pan.

"Hi Prowl." He replied. Prowl let go of the younger mech so he could put the pan in the oven. Not long after Bumblebee walked back over to Prowl, wrapping his arms around the older mech's neck. Prowl's arms wrapped around Bumblebee's waist again, finding the place they were before.

"So I was thinking, how would you feel about moving in with me after all this is over and the All Spark is restored?" Prowl asked. Bumblebee was somewhat caught off guard by this, since he himself hadn't even thought about where he was going to live after they were done finding the All Spark pieces. He knew that there wouldn't be any room at the main base for him and three sparklings. Also he really did want to live with Prowl, it would be hard to live without his bondmate. It would also be hard to raise sparklings together if they didn't live in the same house. Yet at the same time Bumblebee was afraid that there would be problems if they lived together, they still had a few kinks to work out.

"Are you sure we're ready for this?" Bumblebee asked, he was hoping Prowl wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"What do you mean?" Prowl asked, luckily he didn't seem angry, just a bit confused.

"Well we're still working out a few things, and it just feels like everything's going to fast, I don't know... I'm just going to need some time to think about this." Bumblebee said shying away from Prowl. He was surprised when the older mech wasn't angry.

"Bee, you can take all the time you want to think about it. I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want to do." Prowl said, Bumblebee blushed at this.

"I love you." Bumblebee whispered, Prowl smiiled at his bondmate.

"I love you too." He said. Prowl then leaned down and kissed Bumblebee. The two quickly seperated as they heard someone enter the room, they turned around to find Elm.

"Hey you two can finish groping eachother all you want later, Prowl's needed to do a patrol right now." Elm said. Prowl groaned and lightly kissed Bumblebee on the forhead.

"I'll see you later." Prowl said to the younger mech.

"Bye." Bumblebee said quietly. He hated when Prowl had to go patrolling, which was happening increasingly more. Lately he hadn't been able to spend time with Prowl that much. The most time they spent together was at night, which though it was satisfying he didn't want their whole relationship to be that.

"If you're so angry about him not spending enough time with you then why don't you say something?" Elm asked like he was reading Bumblebee's mind.

"It's not that easy. He has to do this, and anyways it's practically my fault since he has this much work because I can't do it anymore. I'm just going to have to deal with it." Bumblebee said as he started getting the energon cookies out of the oven.

"Well it's his fault too. He's the one that got you pregnant, and it's not like you don't want to help. You caused a whole fuss about it, and he was the one who told you that it was best for you not to go on missions." Elm said. Bumblebee groaned and left the room.

"Whatever." He grumbled as he left the room.

"You're such a spoiled brat." Elm whispered.

"What?" Bumblebee asked from the room, Elm was a little surprised since he thought he said it loud enough for only him to hear. Probably another one of those pregnant abilities. Elm thought to himself.

"Nothing!" He yelled, not wanting to get his head chewed off from Bumblebee.

Elm sat in his room, he had to figure out what he was going to do. He knew he had to tell everyone, just he didn't know how. He also was a bit afraid on how some would take it. He knew Sari wouldn't be happy, he wasn't quite sure about Bee though, now no one really knew how he would react to things.

Elm nearly jumped from where he was sitting on hi:s berth when there was a knock on his door. He had a feeling he knew what it was about, he knew sooner or later someone would figure it out. The question was who would be the one to figure everything out.

"Come in." Elm said, and with that the door opened and in walked Prowl with a radar in his hand. A serious look was on the cyberninja's faceplate.

"Can I ask why the energy signal for the last All Spark piece is right where you're sitting?" Prowl asked sternly, Elm just sighed.

"It's a lot more complicated then you think, and anyway shouldn't you be spending time with Bee instead of interrogating me. He's been pretty upset that the only time you guys spend together is in the berth." Elm said to the older mech, trying to get Prowl off his case. Prowl did seem a little surprised by this, surely he didn't realize Bumblebee was that upset about it, but the cyberninja shook off the thoughts. As much as he didn't like it the All Spark was his top priority.

"Just answer the question." Prowl said flatly. Elm knew Prowl wasn't going to let him out of this without an answer.

"Fine, just before you go accussing me of something I didn't do I want to let you know I did not choose to take it. I didn't even know I had it for a while." Elm said, he paused when Prowl asked a question.

"What do you mean?" The black and gold mech asked. That was when Elm held his hand up to show the shard that was embedded into his palm.

"Oh my primus." Prowl said realizing what this meant. If they wanted to get the All Spark back together then they would have to take the fragment out of Elm, which would result in the blue mechs death.

"What are you going to do?" Prowl asked.

"I'm going to do the right thing, just first I'm going to have to tell everyone." Elm said.

Everyone piled into the 'living room' of the ship, no one knew why Elm called them in here, all they knew was that Elm said it was important. Optimus and Rachet each sat on one edge of the couch. Bulkhead sat in one of the chairs next to the couch, one of the only ones that was big enough for him. Sari sat in a bean bag chair she had just recently bought. Prowl sat on one of the chairs on the side of the room, Bumblebee playfully sat down in his lap. Elm stood in the middle of the room getting ready to tell everyone the news.

"You all may be wondering why I asked for you to come." Elm said pausing knowing someone would interrupt.

"Can you just get on with it. I was playing a video game." Bumblebee said, Elm gave him a small glare, Bumblebee stuck his tongue in return.

"As we all know, we now have 10 All Spark pieces, leaving 1 left to find, but it's a lot closer than you think." Elm said. Everyone shared a confused glance at this, not knowing what he meant. Elm slowly lifted up his palm, showing everyone the All spark piece embedded in it. Everyone let out a shocked gasp.

"When I was in the stockades I was actually killed by a decepticon. When the All Spark broke a piece ended up going into my hand, bringing me back online." Elm said slowly for everyone to process.

"Wait does this mean you're going to..." Bumblebee started but before he could finish Sari jumped up from where she was sitting.

"No! NO. You're not sacrificing yourself just to restore the All Spark. You just can't!" Sari yelled. Elm stepped towards her and grabbed her shoulders.

"I have to. I wasn't meant to be online. It's the right thing to do." Elm said. Tears started streaming down Sari's face as she pushed away Elm's servos.

"No! This can't be happening!" Sari screamed running out of the room. Everyone could hear the slam of her door.

"Looks like that idea's gone." Bumblebee chirped. He sided with Sari on this one, he didn't want his brother to be offline after everything that happened.

"No, it's not. I don't care what Sari says I have to do this. Who knows what could happen if it isn't restored." Elm said, Bumblebee's smile instantly turned into a frown.

"You sure you want to do this?" Rachet asked. He knew that this was going to have to be done sooner or later.

"Positive, it has to be done." Elm said.

Bumblebee clutched onto Prowl, snuggling into his chassis. He didn't want to see his brother go offline, he wasn't sure if he could take it. No one even seemed to try to talk Elm out of it.

"Bee..." Prowl said slowly rubbing the yellow mech's back, he knew this was hard for him, and had no clue how to cheer him up. Bumblebee let out a small whimper, tears streamed down his face.

Elm nervously sat on one of the medical berths. He knew it had to be done but he felt unprepared for it. Not to mention he felt terrible for doing this to everyone else.

"Are you ready?" Rachet asked. Elm looked around at everyone, each gave him a sympathetic look. None of them wanted this to happen, they were like a family. They had been through so much together.

"I'm ready." Elm replied. Rachet just had a frown on his face, he was going to miss the help he got from the blue medic. Elm really was a great medic and truly cared about everyone. Rachet took out his tools and got ready to take out the All Spark piece.

Bumblebee buried his head into Prowl's chassis as a hollow thud of a mech's body hit the floor. Everyone's optics grew wide as a squeek was heard from the door. They looked up to see Sari looking down at the offlined body of Elm, tears streaming down her face.

"W-what did you do?" Sari screamed.

"It's what he wanted... There was no stopping him." Bumblebee said stepping away from Prowl.

"This is all your fault!" Sari screamed at Bumblebee.

"What?" Bumblebee yelled in surprise, he couldn't believe this was being blamed on him.

"If you hadn't sent him to the stockades he wouldn't have been offlined!" Sari yelled.

"If he didn't go to the stockades, he would've killed me!" Bumblebee replied angrily.

"I'd rather you than him!" Sari screamed angrily.

"Sari." Prowl said hoping to stop her.

"If you weren't such a screw up you wouldn't have even been in that mess with him!" Sari said.

"Sari." Prowl said louder.

"You wouldn't be pregnant either! You complain so much about even though it's your own fault you're stuck in this mess!" Sari said angrily.

"Sari!" Prowl yelled hoping to stop the techno organic before she started something terrible.

"And you wonder why you have problems with Prowl! He has to pick up the mess after you! Everyone does! That's why they hate you so much!" Sari yelled, she opened her mouth to speak more but was stopped by Prowl.

"That's enough Sari!" He yelled. Everyone stared at the yellow mech, unsure on what his reaction was going to be, but they had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

"I've had enough of this." Bumblebee said quietly, but everyone heard it. Right after he said that he left the room not saying a word to anyone.

"Bee, where are you going?" Prowl asked as he ran after his bondmate. Everyone now stared at Sari.

"What! What now, you're taking his side because he acts so innocent! If it wasn't for him we wouldn't have all these problems!" She yelled, Optimus just shook his head at this.

"He's still part of the team Sari." He said. Optimus could understand that Sari was upset, but right now she was acting like a brat. A couple momments later Prowl walked into the room, with a defeated look on his faceplate.

"Bee's going home, he isn't going to stay for the burial or to return the All Spark to Ultra Magnus... He's leaving tonight." Prowl said, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Are you going with him?" Optimus asked, Prowl just shook his head.

"Bumblebee thought it would be best if I stayed here, and anyways he needs time to think, to realize what Sari said wasn't true, none of this was his fault." Prowl said leaving the room. Sari suddenly felt guilt wash over her as everyone else left her in the medbay with the offlined body of Elm. She slowly made her way to her dead bondmate, hovering over him as tears fell down her face.

"What have I done?" She asked, cuddling her head into Elm's cold chassis. She had finally realized all the wrong she had done tonight.


End file.
